An Addiction for a Escort
by ManneVanNecker
Summary: Bella Swan había tenido un pésimo día y tenía que buscar un reemplazante que cumpliese con el perfil de Gigoló, nada fácil. Todo se complica cuando encuentra al candidato indicado y no sólo para ese trabajo. Short Fic TH Ooc Regalo AnneHilldweller
1. Cazando un Escort

**An addiction for a escort.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Bella Swan había tenido un pésimo día y tenía que buscar un reemplazante que cumpliese con el perfil de Gigoló, nada fácil. Todo se complica cuando encuentra al candidato indicado y no sólo para ese trabajo.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, pues fueron creados por Stephenie Meyer. Y mi inspiración para esta trama fue extraída de la novela méxicana Las Aparicio, en especial de Alma Aparicio, aún así la narración es mía por lo que queda estrictamente prohibida la copia parcial o total del texto sin mi autorización.

* * *

_Dedicado a _**AnneHilldweller.**

Porque las palabras sobran cuando estas llena de sentimientos, porque no es necesario que pasen años, ni meses para querer a alguien, lo quieres como eres y cuando esa persona es transparente contigo, entonces el cariño es nato, más cuando hay una conexión tan especial que me une a ti. Gracias por todo Anne, por ser tan especial y comprensiva. Te quiero mucho.

Espero que disfrutes de este pequeño regalito que esta inspirado en **Las Aparicio** y todo gracias a ti, porque fuiste tú la que me hizo adicta a esta telenovela.

* * *

Capitulo I

**Cazando un Escort.**

**

* * *

**

—Lo siento, Isabella, sé que no he cumplido el contrato y por eso mismo he venido a presentarte personalmente mi renuncia —me dijo en un tono de voz suave y sin rencor.

Jacob había sido mi mejor Gigoló en años, el chico tenía potencial por donde se le mirase, físicamente era muy agradable con sus brazos bien tonificados y esa piel mate perfecta acompañada de unos ojos azules que resaltaban una mirada sensual que derretía sin duda a cualquier mujer, pero el físico no lo era todo, con la experiencia adquirida por el trabajo y con mis enseñanzas había conseguido convertirse en un excelente partido y en el mejor de mis Escort.

Lamentablemente nada es perfecto, menos si se trata de hombres, eso estaba comprobado por mi profunda experiencia, y mi querido Jacob me falló como tantos otros hombres a lo largo de mi corta, pero experimentada vida. Se enamoró de una clienta.

Dudaba seriamente de la profundidad de esos sentimientos, una relación basada en sólo sexo difícilmente podía ser un amor duradero, por lo menos, de ser yo, hubiese pensado si merecía la pena el sacrificio. Dejar a un lado un trabajo que te entregaba un mejor salario que un abogado, quizá hasta mejor que el de un médico, todo dependía de la cantidad de clientas que exigiesen el servicio y siendo sincera Jacob se robaba casi toda la cartera de clientas, era, sin duda, descabellado.

—No te preocupes, Jacob, sabes que si mantienes la confidencialidad podrías volver a trabajar aquí —sonreí.

—Gracias, Isabella, pero la verdad Sussie y yo estamos planteándonos el abandonar la ciudad. Ya sabes, sería complicado encontrarme con una clienta en la calle y no quiero someterla a ese martirio —me explicó mientras mantenía la mirada, sacando el máximo partido a esos ojos azules, partido que yo le había enseñado en sus tres años de prueba en donde estuve adiestrando aquellos dones que estaban ocultos tras la timidez que le caracterizaba en esa época, ahora no había rastro de aquel joven inseguro, frente a mí tenía un semental.

—Bueno, aún así aquí serás siempre bien recibido y te deseo el mayor de los éxitos —le tendí el bono por años de servicio y firmó el recibo.

—Una vez más —sonrió —, muchas gracias, Isabella —sonrió en el umbral de la puerta.

—No creas que es fácil dejar que te vayas así como así —reí —. Creo que tendré muchas clientas insatisfechas exigiéndote.

—Ya enseñarás a otro tan bien como me enseñaste a mí —alzó su mano en señal de despedida, me sonrió de medio lado y abandonó la habitación dejándome con una cantidad de quehaceres que al principio de mi mañana no preveía.

Llegué a mi departamento, lancé lejos los zapatos de taco aguja que estaban matando mis pies y me dirigí hacia la cocina.

Un whiskey, mi cuerpo exigía whiskey. Saqué mi Chivas Regal de 18 años y me serví un vaso. Necesitaba ordenar mis pensamientos con un acompañante tan grato, peligroso, fiel y silencioso como el whiskey.

Se había ido Jacob y tan sólo me quedaba Riley, Emmett y Jasper, pero Jacob era el sustento principal de mi negocio y necesitaba encontrar un reemplazante a la altura.

La exitosa Isabella Swan, empresaria dueña de la cartera de abogados más prestigiosa de la zona era también una complicada mujer que en estos momentos estaba pensando como equilibrar la perdida de su mejor gigoló.

¡Que alentador suena!, me mentí a mi misma.

Luego de tomar una ducha para relajarme en la tina, intenté planear mis pasos a seguir. Sin duda esta noche sería una noche de caza. Si Jacob se había ido tenía que buscarle reemplazante y aunque hacía bastante tiempo que no buscaba un Escort, pues cuatro era el número perfecto, debía volver a las andanzas y salir a bares a buscar un chico perdido, sin trabajo, ambicioso y bueno en la cama, principalmente bueno en la cama. Lo quería para sexo, el resto daba igual, lo podía moldear y arreglar a mi antojo.

Lavarle el cerebro a un hombre era tan fácil como utilizar una tarjeta de crédito de cupo ilimitado, aunque en este caso el cupo de los hombres era bastante limitado, así que había que trabajar duro para comprimir la información en su pequeño disco duro.

Si tan sólo el material que tenían entre las piernas y que sabían ocupar tan bien fuese proporcional al material que tenían sobre sus orejas, todo sería más fácil y quizá no necesitaría moldear al hombre perfecto, pero he ahí el dilema, me quedaría sin mi pequeña mina de oro y no tendría el placer de jactarme al decir que soy la Afrodita del siglo XXI.

Me perfumé con mi Channel y enlacé un pequeño pañuelo rojo en mi cuello. Mi cabello estaba tomado con una coleta baja de medio lado que dejaba caer mi castaño pelo ondulado. Todo el resto de mi vestuario se resumía a lencería exclusiva y un impermeable negro lo suficientemente sensual para ser utilizado en esta ocasión, después de todo, no todos los días tenía el placer de ir a probar candidatos y comprobaría una vez más que mi agudo sentido y mi radar para calificar a los hombres aún estaba en la mejor de las condiciones.

Marqué mi labial antes de salir de casa, una mirada más en el espejo y todo en orden y dispuesto para comenzar mi búsqueda.

Tomé un taxi, el chofer me recorrió de pie a cabeza, sabía perfectamente cual era el motivo: mi escote. Me senté con cuidado ya que mi impermeable no era largo y podría verse cualquier cosa que no precisamente quería mostrarle al chofer pervertido que me llevaría hacia el bar _Scotia_.

Si quería encontrar a un hombre solitario, de buena apariencia y que buscase sexo, debía ir a Scotia, allí había encontrado a Jacob y todos mis Escorts.

Realcé un poco más mi mirada con maquillaje, revisé mi labial, todo estaba en perfecto orden. Pagué al chofer y bajé decidida con mis Jimmy Choo.

Como siempre el bar estaba iluminado con luces bajas, la oscuridad le daba misterio a mi búsqueda, las mesas estaban llenas, había hombres sentados solos en la barra y algunos en compañía de mujeres de la vida fácil, aunque estas no eran las típicas chicas que caminaban por las esquinas. Este tipo de hombre se sentaba en las mesas de los rincones, obviamente evitando ser vistos por alguien conocido, aunque fallaban rotundamente y más de alguna vez presencie una escena en que la mujer venía a desenmascarar a su marido. Ilusos.

Me acerqué a la barra, allí tenía mejor campo visual y usualmente los hombres más interesantes se encontraban allí, así como también los más idiotas, pero de eso no debía preocuparme de idiotas estaba lleno el mundo, toparme con uno más ya era normal.

—¿Qué le sirvo? —dijo el barman.

—Un Whiskey doble a las rocas —sonreí.

Observé lo que había en la barra, cuarentones y cincuentones llenaban el local… nada útil para mis planes, buscaba un hombre de edad media, experiencia desarrollada, pero limitada.

Un hombre de cuarenta o cincuenta no me servía, el árbol había crecido chueco, ya no lo podía moldear a mi gusto y a esa edad comenzaban con problemitas sentimentales y algunos tenían problemas con su cerebro eréctil, definitivamente tenía que ser un chico que rodeara los treinta.

Seguí bebiendo tranquilamente mi Whiskey, nada me apresuraba, la noche era joven y aún tenía cuerda para largo.

—Buenas noches, preciosa —dijo el hombre que estaba a mi lado.

Me volteé a mirarlo, con una sonrisa de medio lado, sonrisa que le llamaba la _Femme Fatale_, jamás fallaba.

Me encontré con un decadente, unos cincuenta años, su cabello comenzaba a debilitarse mostrando una futura calvicie y su cutis era desastroso, que hablar de sus dientes. Nada sexy.

—Buenas noches —dije manteniendo mi sonrisa.

—¿Te puedo invitar a algo?

—Lo siento, ya estoy bebiendo, gracias —respondí cortésmente.

—¿Segura? Yo creo que si podría interesarte algo —rió mientras le señalaba al barman su copa. Este la llenó.

—Disculpe ¿Qué parte del "Lo siento, ya estoy bebiendo, gracias" no entendió? —dije molesta.

Intenté calmarme, un hombre como este no me sacaría de mis casillas, mucho menos si tenía una misión en mente. Esta noche no era como mis noches de juerga en las que acostarse con un hombre de cualquier edad servía, esta noche buscaba algo específico, venía de caza y no me iría tranquila hasta no haber encontrado lo que estaba buscando.

El barman le habló al hombre y le pidió que me dejase en paz, se lo agradecí una vez que el borracho se marchó a otro lado, quizá a fastidiar a alguna acompañante de esas que sobraban.

Miré mi copa, media vacía y le pedí al barman que me sirviese otra.

—Dame un Vodka —dijo una voz gruesa y marcada, con una dicción realmente interesante.

Comencé a jugar con el borde de mi vaso, intentado disimular para poder mirar a aquel hombre que se había sentado a mi lado.

Coqueteé con mi cabello y corrí mi flequillo para entrever al que sin duda sería mi candidato esta noche y que debería pasar por el control de calidad.

Alto, de contextura moderada, pero en aquel chaleco de cashemire se podía vislumbrar las marcas de sus músculos marcados, el color le favorecía, a simple vista tenía sentido de la moda.

Me miró unos instantes y recibió su copa.

Mantuve la mirada hasta que él volvió a mirarme, le dí mi sonrisa de _Femme Fatale_, simulé un poco de vergüenza y volví a mirar mi vaso.

Bebí lo suficiente de él y me volteé para sonreír a aquel hombre de unos aproximadamente veintinueve a treinta años. Su cabello cobrizo estaba casualmente despeinado y su mirada era tan tentadora como sensual.

Entonces me levanté de la barra, le pagué al barman y caminé hacia la salida.

Con pasos decididos, procurando tener una caminata perfecta, a la cuenta de tres volteé a mirarle y tal cual como lo supuse él estaba mirando mi trasero que se marcaba perfectamente con este impermeable.

Le sonreí y me dí la vuelta regresando a la barra.

—¿Te puedo invitar a algo? —sonreí.

Él me miró impresionado, como si nunca alguna mujer le hubiese invitado a un trago, entonces recuperó aquella gesticulación sensual y mirándome directamente a los ojos, con su voz aterciopelada me respondió con un "Si"

—¿Otro Vodka? —cuestioné.

—Como gustes —sonrió.

Su mirada no estaba dirigida a mis ojos, no precisamente allí, si no que a mi escote que dejaba entrever a mis orgullosos senos.

—¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamas? —le pregunté mientras revolvía los hielos de mi nuevo vaso de whiskey.

—Edward —respondió con ese tono de voz que hacía vibrar cada centímetro de mi piel y me contraía completamente cada zona erógena —. ¿Y como debo llamarte?

—Bella —dije manteniendo el coqueteó.

—Un placer, un _exquisito placer_ el conocerte, Bella —volvió a repetir aquel tono y esa mirada sensual que parecía mirarme como si estuviese desnuda.

—Pues créeme que el placer es todo mío —sonreí mirándolo de pie a cabeza para que él notase que era lo que quería de él.

Ambos sonreímos y bebimos de nuestras copas sin dejar de mirarnos.

Existía algo hipnotizante en ese hombre, su forma de hablar, su tono de voz, esa mirada perfecta, hasta su forma de vestir, hasta el momento no le criticaba nada, sería un estupendo candidato para reemplazar a Jacob si es que pasaba la prueba de fuego.

—¿A qué te dedicas? —dije mientras apoyaba mi mano en su marcado pectoral.

Él posó su mano sobre la mía, la tomó para apoyarla en el borde de su rodilla. Un escalofrío me dejó estupefacta y reaccioné rápidamente al oír su sensual voz.

—En estos momentos a mirarte cariño, a eso me dedico —sonrió.

Parecía un hombre de negocios turbios, no parecía un chico perdido por el mundo, tampoco parecía un simplón de trabajo normal, tenía todo ese porte que podía señalar un mafioso, con su forma de vestir quizá lo ocultaba un poco, pero esa mirada intensa era sacada de película.

Edward era un seductor nato.

—¿Y tú, a qué te dedicas tú? —dijo acariciando mi mano que aún permanecía posada en su rodilla.

—Yo, bueno me dedicaría a otra cosa, pero en estos momentos tú estas dedicado a mirarme —sonreí y volví a beber mi whiskey.

—Entonces dime a que nos dedicamos y yo me encargaré que así sea —dijo presionando mi mano en su rodilla.

Suavemente comencé a subir mi mano, soltándome de la suya, acaricié el prominente músculo de su pierna, rozando mi mano contra la tela de su pantalón y deseando entrar a la zona prohibida, subí mi mano hacía sus abdominales y volviendo a su pectoral, entonces le miré sensualmente, como jugando a las adivinanzas.

Me levanté de mi asiento y me acerqué a sus piernas que estaban entre abiertas dándome un perfecto espacio para ubicarme entre ellas. Había comenzado el juego.

Tomé mi vaso de whiskey mientras mi otra mano jugaba con su cabello, acercando su rostro aún más al mío. Pude sentir su respiración un poco acelerada y el perfume exquisito que llevaba demostraba que era un hombre de carácter. Me acerqué a él con las ansias de besarlo, como si mi cuerpo me hablase e incitase a hacerlo, podía notar que su cuerpo también lo deseaba, pues acortó la distancia de nuestros labios, pero no podía dejar que él dominase el juego, era yo quien venía en búsqueda de un Escort para mi empresa, por lo que le sonreí sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos y cuando él estaba seguro que me besaría, alcé mi copa y bebí de ella jugando recatadamente con mi lengua.

Pagó ambas cuentas al barman, a pesar que yo le había invitado. Se levantó de su asiento y pude notar que fácilmente medía un metro noventa centímetros, me tomó de la cintura y apegó mi cuerpo al suyo. El calor que ambos desprendían traspasó nuestras ropas.

La delicia de sus labios enrojecidos por el deseo reprimido era un llamado de la madre naturaleza a consumar el acto que aún ni siquiera se había manifestado. Cuando el deseo se apoderó de mí y ya no me pude resistir a aquella respiración acelerada, a aquel pecho fuerte y esos brazos que me aprisionaban, posé mis labios en los suyos, sintiendo la suavidad de la seda en aquella tibieza que me hizo estremecer. Sus manos se mantenían en la fina línea que dividía la decencia con el placer.

Se separó suavemente de mis labios que aún tenían sed de los suyos. Labios que eran experimentados y sabían como llevar a una mujer a imaginar sus deseos y fantasías más profundas tan sólo con el juego del roce, con tal sólo una probadita de aquel tentador manjar que ahora tenía el nombre de Edward.

—¿Nos vamos? —me susurró al oído.

Le miré una vez más y me perdí en la inmensidad de los ojos verdosos que en esos momentos estaban teñidos de lujuria y que eran reflejo de los míos que exigían exactamente lo mismo.

—Cuando gustes —le sonreí.

Caminamos hacía la salida del _Scotia_. El brazo de Edward estaba enlazado en mi cintura y su mano caía en mi cadera, podía sentir el calor de su mano posada allí y mi cuerpo anhelaba que en ese preciso instante perdiésemos la decencia en la salida de aquel bar.

El autocontrol en estos momentos había sido excedido por el placer, mis negocios se iban al carajo, no necesitaba comprobar más, Edward era el hombre que estaba buscando, llevármelo a la cama simplemente sería un tramite más y comprobaría que aquella manera de hacerme sentir era la evidente destreza de un experimentado semental.

Fuimos al estacionamiento y me abrió la puerta de su automóvil. Un volvo c-30.

Quizá tendría problemas, al parecer Edward no era un chico común perdido por la vida, desempleado. Por lo que veía mis teorías sobre Edward podían ser ciertas. Era un hombre de negocios oscuros y amante de la velocidad.

Abrochó su cinturón de seguridad, me pidió que hiciese lo mismo e hizo rugir el motor de su auto. El rechinar de las ruedas volvió a comprobar mi teoría.

Ya era tarde, arrepentirse no valía la pena y perderme de mi noche de sexo desenfrenado sin duda era una estupidez.

Puso música en la cabina y no tardamos en llegar a un gran edificio. Me extrañó llegar allí, era un edificio residencial. Yo supuse que me llevaría a un motel, como se solía hacer cuando no se buscaba compromisos ni segundas citas.

Estacionó el auto, me abrió la puerta y estampó sus labios sobre los míos mientras intentaba mantener mis piernas firmes en el suelo, si no fuese porque estaba pegada al volvo me abría derretido ante esos labios.

Este hombre me descolocaba de una extraña manera.

Tomé las riendas del asunto y comencé a dar el ritmo de aquel majestuoso beso, sus labios se separaron de los míos, besó mi mandíbula y subió a mi lóbulo en donde dejó un pequeño jadeo que aumentó mi sensibilidad en todo tipo de zona.

Estremecí al ver que sus labios bajaban por mi cuello bordeando el impermeable, acercándose a mis senos, mientras una de sus manos se ubicaba sobre uno de ellos y lo masajeaba con un desenfrenado deseo.

Le tomé del cabello y levanté su rostro, entonces le sonreí y volví a pegarme a sus labios, dejé que mis manos hiciesen lo propio, siguiendo la perfecta línea de su espalda, con aquellos hermosos músculos que se notaban trabajados de la manera adecuada, hasta que llegaron a su trasero, firme como el de una escultura griega. Tomó mis manos y las apartó de allí, me sonrió una vez más y me tomó en brazos.

No me separé de sus labios en ningún momento, su aroma natural que desprendía su cuerpo con la mezcla de su perfume hacían la combinación perfecta, en esos momentos en los que aún no llegábamos al ascensor mi cuerpo exigía a gritos el de este desconocido que me sorprendió al instante de haberle visto.

Para ambos era un martirio esperar que el ascensor nos llevase al piso en donde me llevaba Edward. Cambié la posición en la que Edward me llevaba en brazos y enlacé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, mis brazos enlazados de su cuello y mi boca perdida en los labios carmesí que me producían un placer inimaginable. Todas mis fantasías corrían por mi mente aumentando la libido y el deseo de consumar aquel extenso preámbulo.

No sé como ni cuando, abrió su departamento y nos vimos enrollados en el sillón. Él se montó sobre mí y me aprisionó en contra del mueble.

Le volteé como pude para quedar encima de él y me separé de aquellos labios que me obligaban a pecar de una manera indiscriminada y me hacían olvidar el objetivo de aquella noche.

—¿Pasa algo? —me preguntó cuando me detuve.

Me pasaba de todo, quizá me pasaba más de lo que esperaba, más de lo que estaba acostumbrada y más de lo que debería pasarme, pero no le iba a responder eso a un futuro empleado, si es que no terminaba confesándome que era parte de la mafia del país o algo así.

—Esto pasa —dije adueñándome de sus labios y obligándolo a sentarse en el sofá.

Puso sus manos en mi trasero y me levantó como si tan sólo fuese una pluma, mientras me distraía con sus besos y sus manos bien puestas en mí, me llevó a su cama. De inmediato volteé los papeles.

Lo tenía prisionero contra su cama, me alejé de él, pude notar la contrariedad en su mirada y me quité lentamente mi impermeable y mi pañuelo rojo que a esta altura estaba mal atado.

Edward admiró mi trabajado cuerpo y mi exquisita lencería.

—¿Eso era todo lo que traías puesto? —jadeó.

—Si, pero me gusta estar más ligera de ropa aún —le ronroneé.

Pegué mi entrepierna a la suya, siendo bloqueadas por la delgada tela de nuestra ropa interior. Sus diestras manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo y se posaron en el broche de mi sujetador, que pronto se vio volando por los aires.

Besó mi cuello, masajeó mis pechos y yo disfruté de aquel cuerpo esculpido por los dioses griegos, sus perfectos pectorales, sus brazos tonificados y su espalda hecha a cincel, me tenía en otra dimensión.

Quitó mi ropa interior y yo hice lo propio con sus apretados boxer que contenían al digno miembro de aquel cuerpo. Todo estaba bien puesto en su lugar, pero aquel fuerte y firme espécimen era admirable.

Disfruté de juguetear con él antes de introducir con suavidad el preservativo, deslicé mis dedos en el grueso sexo de Edward, que estaba perfectamente irrigado y lo suficientemente sensible para que soltara un par de quejidos mientras yo retardaba adrede la postura de la protección.

—No me mortifiques —jadeó.

Sonreí ante su imploración y acaricié una vez más al que pronto sería un alojado de mi intimidad.

Volví a sus labios con delicadeza y suavidad, no dándole en el gusto de ingresar a mí, no aún. Rozó una y otra vez su firme sexo contra el mío, rogándome que le permitiese la entrada, lo que me negué una y otra vez mientras que mi humedad me exigía que concretara el acto.

Besé su abdomen con delicadeza, y mi lengua recorrió su zona baja hasta llegar a sus labios otra vez. Pero Edward no resistió mi crueldad, me tomó de las caderas y volteó la posición dejándome aprisionada entre su caliente piel y la suave cama.

Sin más se adentró en mi haciéndome sentir más estrecha que de costumbre y a pesar de mi humedad y la humedad del preservativo sentí como mi sexo se adhería al de Edward para formar un encaje perfecto, una presión estupenda. Embistió un par de veces y volvió a salir de mí, para introducirse una y otra vez.

Cada roce en mis zonas erógenas me hacía estremecer, cada caricia de sus labios en mis pezones aumentaba el deseo que estaba siendo silenciado por la fricción de nuestros sexos unidos. Una y otra vez embistió sin piedad y con deseo, aumentaba y disminuía la frecuencia de sus movimientos, haciéndome exigir que no tardase en volver a crear aquel ambiente de extrema fricción que me producía el máximo placer, su miembro tocaba cada punto sensible de mi intimidad con destreza, como si los conociese de memoria, como si supiese cual rincón de mí estaba a la espera de aquella sensación exquisita que producía su masculinidad.

Decidida a no dar mi brazo a torcer, me monté sobre él llevando la frecuencia de la fricción hasta el punto más intenso, moviéndome con gran destreza, acelerando el movimiento de mis caderas y presionando mi interior para estrechar aún más la cavidad en donde él tenía su sexo.

Sus gemidos de placer corroboraban el deseo de continuar, mientras que la carencia de aire me hacía jadear en sus brazos, continué el movimiento hasta que ya mi cuerpo no pudo más, increíblemente aquel hombre había agotado todo mi ser en el preámbulo y ahora mi energía se había difuminado por completo.

Edward me quitó de encima de él y nuestros sexos perdieron el contacto. Me dejó mirando a la pared, de espaldas a él y se introdujo nuevamente a la humedad de mi intimidad, mientras sostenía mis manos con las suyas.

La frialdad de la pared y la nueva postura no tardaron en excitarme aún más y por fin llegué al punto máximo de placer en donde mi intimidad se estrechó aún más en torno a Edward y él me acompañó en aquel éxtasis único, en aquel orgasmo perfecto. Podía sentir como mi sexo latía junto al de Edward.

—Exquisito —murmuró.

—Perfecto —susurré, mientras me dejaba caer sobre él.

Nos acomodamos de tal manera que mi cabeza descansaba sobre sus pectorales. Mi respiración estaba aún acelerada y no podía detener la necesidad de aire, al igual que el pecho de Edward que subía y bajaba con impaciencia.

Entonces recordé el por qué yo estaba allí en aquel momento y a pesar que mis deseos internos me exigían que repitiese la experiencia sabía que mis reglas eran claras: Tener sexo con un futuro Escort era sólo de prueba y sólo una vez.

—Edward —susurré.

—¿Si? —respondió mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

Me levanté de su pecho y le miré a los ojos.

—¿Tienes empleo? —dije cambiando radicalmente el tema y pude ver que esa pregunta no se la esperaba—. No se trata de que este buscando a alguien que me mantenga ni nada por el estilo así que no te asustes, sólo se sincero.

—A ver —se sentó en la cama —. Lo siento cariño, pero que hayamos tenido esta maravillosa experiencia sexual no implica que nos acerquemos a nuestra vida personal ¿Ok?

Muy cierto, no fue la manera correcta de abordarlo. Tomé aire y lo intenté de nuevo.

—Mira yo soy dueña de una empresa de Escort, ya sabes, gigoló, pero prefiero llamarles Escort. Y esta ha sido una experiencia realmente buena y me gustaría saber si tienes empleo o si buscas algo mejor de lo que tienes, me encantaría contratarte, realmente se paga muy bien —sonreí.

Edward estaba sorprendido, lo podía notar en su mirada.

—¿Me estás diciendo que esto fue una prueba? —cuestionó molesto con su voz grave.

—Si —respondí cortante —. Sólo dime ¿Estarías interesado o no?

Al parecer no todo estaba perdido, podía notar cierta duda en su rostro y a pesar que no me dijo realmente que era lo que hacía, en qué trabajaba, existía la posibilidad que no fuese aquel empresario de negocios oscuros que creí y fuese un Escort excelente que me llevaría a la cima del negocio.

—¿De cuanto hablamos? —dudó.

—Cinco millones mensuales seguros y bonificación por clientas extra —expliqué —. No te pido que lo aceptes de inmediato, puedes pensarlo.

Me puse mi ropa interior y me abroché mi impermeable, ordené un poco mi cabello y amarré nuevamente el pañuelo rojo.

—¿Qué te hace creer que necesito el trabajo? —añadió.

—Digamos que me arriesgué, espero no haberme equivocado, en ese caso sería la primera vez —dije con seguridad mientras ataba mis Jimmy Choo.

Le entregué mi tarjeta, me levanté de la cama y me acerqué al umbral de la puerta.

—Piénsalo —añadí antes de irme.

Salí de aquel departamento algo mareada, sin saber donde demonios estaba, así que llamé al radio taxi y le dí la dirección que me entregó el conserje.

Ojala Edward no fuese más que un chico desesperado en busca de trabajo, no sé por qué tenía esa necesidad de verle de nuevo, de que trabajase para mí, aunque sabía los costos que implicaba eso: No volver a tener el maravilloso sexo que había tenido hoy. Olvidarme del Dios griego y pensar en que sería un Escort más.

Lamentable.

—Isabella —escuché a mis espaldas.

La voz de Edward, sensual y exquisita se dirigía a mí, volteé intentando no demostrar ninguna expresión delatora en mi rostro.

—¿Si? —respondí.

—Nos vemos el lunes —se acercó a mí e intentó besarme. Me aparté.

—No olvides que esto fue sólo una prueba, si aceptas las condiciones del contrato, seré tu jefa. Los besos están fuera de lugar, Edward —respondí fríamente, aunque mi cuerpo ardía en deseos de sentir el cuerpo de Edward nuevamente en mí.

* * *

**Buenas noches.**

**¡Uff! creo que hacía ya bastante no subía un lemmon y las ansias me estaban comiendo así que he aquí un nuevo fic.**

**Creo que será un 3 shot o quizá tenga 5 capitulos, eso aún no lo decido, realmente depende de mi tiempo, mi creatividad y ansiedad con respecto a este fic y otros que tengo en andas.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, si fue así DEJE SU REVIEW :) y su alerta.**

**También si gustan pasan a: **Mil y una forma para que me digas: si. **3 shot que está terminado.**

**Con mucho cariño se despide :)**

**ManneSkarsgard**


	2. Huyendo de un Escort

**An addiction for a escort.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Bella Swan había tenido un pésimo día y tenía que buscar un reemplazante que cumpliese con el perfil de Gigoló, nada fácil. Todo se complica cuando encuentra al candidato indicado y no sólo para ese trabajo.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, pues fueron creados por Stephenie Meyer. Y mi inspiración para esta trama fue extraída de la novela méxicana Las Aparicio, en especial de Alma Aparicio, aún así la narración es mía por lo que queda estrictamente prohibida la copia parcial o total del texto sin mi autorización.

* * *

Capitulo II

**Huyendo de un**** Escort.**

**

* * *

**_Regalito para mi queridisima _**AnneHilldweller**_, perdoname por el horrendo atraso. Te quiero mucho._

_

* * *

_

El fin de semana no fue para nada fácil. Pensar en la noche del viernes era como respirar. Así de gravemente estúpida estás, Bella Swan.

En las últimas horas había revivido mi encuentro con Edward una y otra vez, intentando rememorar su piel, su aroma y la suavidad de sus labios. Es que sin duda todo esto había sido más que una prueba, él... él tenía el condimento perfecto para que mis hormonas se revolucionasen.

Lo complicado de mi vida en estos momentos se resumía a mis dos probabilidades. La primera, que Edward decidiese no aparecer más y que su respuesta esa noche fuese simplemente para no defraudarme en aquel instante, la segunda era que aceptase y firmase ese contrato que sellaría lo que ocurrió y pasaría a ser historia.

_Profesionalismo, Bella, Profesionalismo. _

Me lo exigí una y otra vez, lo repetí como un mantra y nada, seguía pensando en el perfecto cuerpo de Edward y en sus suaves manos recorriendo cada curva de mi cuerpo, cada pliegue que había sido besado por él.

Lunes por la mañana y ya me había convencido que no llegaría, así que me dediqué a ordenar los papeles de mi oficina y revisar los casos que tendría que atender.

—Bella —sonrió Alice, mi socia y amiga.

—Alice, cariño ¿Cómo estás? —le sonreí mientras guardaba algunos papeles en carpeta.

—Bien, bastante bien, pero necesito una cita esta noche, ya no doy más y me llevas prometiendo una desde que iniciaste el negocio y te recuerdo que eso ya fue hace años —reclamó mi amiga y confidente, una de las pocas que sabía mi secreta empresa.

—¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Discutiste con Alec? —dije mientras le hice una seña para que se sentara.

Alice y Alec llevaban una relación bastante extraña, terminaban y volvían por lo menos unas diez veces a la semana, pero se veía que se querían a pesar de todo.

—Entonces ¿Me darás una cita? —sonrió con esa carita de niña a la que no le podías negar nada.

Si antes le negaba una cita aplazándola para después era sólo porque sabía que volvería con Alec en el mismo instante en que dejase mi oficina, pero esta vez las cosas parecían irreconciliables y él ya se había tomado el primer vuelo hacía Canadá.

—Está bien, esta noche a las 22:30, aquí tienes la dirección y el chico se llama Jasper —le extendí el papel con la información, ella me sonrió al recibirlo —. Alice, escucha, el Escort no debe saber que somos amigas, no le des detalles de tu vida personal y no olvides: Si lo ves en la calle él no te saludará porque está prohibido tener contacto con las clientas en otro ambiente que no sea de negocio.

No quería perder a Jasper así como perdí a Jacob. No andaría noche tras noche buscando nuevos Escort que entrenar para ser el hombre perfecto. No era fácil y lo peor era que cuando ya estaban bien entrenados otras mujeres se los llevaban como si estuviesen en precio oferta. Bueno, a decir verdad, si los vendía, pero el propósito era en el fondo bueno: demostrarle a la mujer que los liberalismos y la igualdad de género va más allá simplemente que escoger un buen empleo y que el salario sea el mismo que un hombre, esto también demostraba que somos libres sexualmente y que somos autosuficientes.

Alice se fue muy feliz y agradecida con la cita, como tantas otras mujeres que llamaban a diario para tener una cita con alguno de mis Escort.

Un torbellino de papeles y de cosas por hacer estaba sobre mi escritorio. Estando allí parecía que me presionaban a ordenarlos y revisarlos. El teléfono no paró de sonar, por lo menos hablé con siete clientas que querían cita con Jacob, contarle a cada una la situación era exasperante, pero estaba dentro de mi trabajo.

—¿Ocupada? —dijo Rose a mis espaldas cuando revisaba el caso de violación de una menor.

—Más o menos, ya es lunes y exijo que sea viernes —sonreí.

—Dímelo a mí, pero vengo a contarte algo magnifico —sonrió sentándose frente a mi.

—¿Qué es? —dije realmente curiosa.

Rose era la encargada de litigar casos mayores, el carácter que poseía era ideal para los casos de corrupción y estafas. Se desenvolvía estupendamente en esa área y daba gusto ver que era exitosa en la mayoría de sus casos.

—Estoy saliendo con un chico, desde el sábado en la noche —rió nerviosa —. Lo conocí en un bar, al parecer lo dejaron plantado y estaba allí como si nada —sonrió.

—¿Si? Vaya, quien como tú que conoce a un chico el sábado en la noche, y ya está saliendo con él ¿Qué tal? Has superado mi record —reí mientras dejé caer mí peso en el respaldo de la silla.

—Bueno es que tuve una buena profesora, aún recuerdo las tonterías que hacías en la universidad… El pobre profesor de Derecho Romano ya no sabía que hacer contigo —recordó.

—Cierto, pero él era un viejo pervertido y yo una muchacha astuta, se merecía quedar en vergüenza ¡¿Cuántas chicas se habrán entregado para pasar los exámenes con él? Eso no correspondía y merecía esa redada, pero ese no es el tema ¿Tiene nombre tu cita? —sonreí.

—Daniel, se llama Daniel y tiene los ojos más hermosos que he visto jamás, sin contar que su cuerpo es perfecto, una espalda mujer, una espalda de esas que…—soltó un suspiro —. Y que quieres que te diga en cuanto al sexo, jamás un hombre había dominado tan bien ese campo como él.

¡Vaya por lo menos no era la única que encontraba un buen chico para tener sexo! Si, Bella, sólo sexo.

Tocaron la puerta, era Lucy mi secretaria.

—Abogada, un joven la busca, dice que tiene cita con usted.

Rosalie sonrió mientras me alzaba una ceja, la reprobé con la mirada.

—¿Se identificó?

—Cullen, señora, Edward Cullen —añadió Lucy.

—Hazle pasar —dije sin pensar en nada.

Mi mente se encontraba en blanco, tendría a este hombre frente a mí evidentemente, dispuesto a firmar aquel contrato que lo convertiría en mi sensual Escort, uno que poco tendría que enseñarle, quizá lo divertido sería que él me enseñase a mí…

Detuve mis pensamientos ahí, Rosalie recorría a Edward con la mirada, parecía estar satisfecha, al salir alzó los pulgares en señal de aprobación, aunque lo que Rose no sabía era para qué Edward estaba citado aquí.

Mi querida amiga estaba en pleno conocimiento de mis negocios, aunque no conocía más que la idea y no quería vincularse más allá.

Edward aclaró su garganta para hablarme, pero obviamente no dejaría que él tuviese ese placer.

—Te dignaste a venir, pensé que serías… Hum… como decirlo: uno más del tropel. Si, esa frase es digna —dije intentando darle menos importancia de la que realmente estaba teniendo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —demostró sentirse confuso y ofendido.

—Ya sabes, no eres el primero que pasa por una prueba así, realmente y siendo sincera fue una noche larga de búsqueda, eres uno de los varios citados —mentí, evidentemente él no tenía por qué saber que había sido el único.

—Ya veo… ¿Cubriste el cupo? —dijo pasando su mano por el cabello cobrizo.

—Supongo que vienes a eso ¿No? —dije manteniendo la conexión de nuestros ojos.

Debilidad, una palabra que no conocía, eso era lo que él buscaba en mí, eso era lo que quería sacar de mi interior, podía notarlo en su mirada intimidante, buscaba demostrarme que en realidad era débil, pero sin duda él no tiene idea que por mi vida han pasado demasiados hombres de ese mismo estilo y todos han salido con la cola entre las piernas, esta sin duda no sería la diferencia, por más buen sexo que el chico diese.

—La verdad es que si, no sé como supiste que estaba sin trabajo, esa misma noche me habían despedido de la bolsa, así que no tengo ni donde caer muerto —me explicó.

—Perfecto —dije buscando en mi cajón el contrato —. Esto es muy simple, léelo, tienes tres horas, vuelves aquí y me das tu respuesta.

—Nos vemos entonces en tres horas —dijo sin más y se retiró.

Tensión, una tensión inmensa se apoderó de mí mientras hablaba con él, era como si cada músculo de mi cuerpo se hubiese petrificado ante la presencia de Edward.

Me sentí extraña, como una adolescente desesperada por sexo, escondiendo todas sus hormonas y todas sus sensaciones al ver aquel perfecto espécimen masculino, pero sin duda esto era retroceder… Isabella Swan no retrocede jamás, no ante un hombre como Edward, sabía perfectamente como era y no caería en su trampa.

Me levanté de mi silla y salí de mi oficina, necesitaba un café, un maldito café que me hiciese sentar cabeza, aunque si no fuese está hora… ¡Al carajo la hora!

Cambié mi rumbo y me dirigí hacia mi cajón con llave, lo abrí y saqué una botella de vodka, me serví un vaso y sin pensarlo lo bebí por completo en un segundo.

Listo. Nada había pasado, simplemente es un Escort y sería sólo eso luego de que esa maldita firma estuviese en ese maldito papel. Maldito Jacob por dejar el negocio.

—¿Pasa algo Bella? —era Rose a mis espaldas.

—Si, pasa que mis putas hormonas están moviéndose más de lo que deberían así que imagínate, me siento una pendeja de quince emocionada por un par de músculos bien puestos y no tan de quince al decirte que el sexo mejor de mi vida viene en un paquete de hombre que esta que arde y estoy que lo odio ¿Qué tal? —dije más de lo que debía y sin duda eran los rápidos efectos del vodka un lunes por la mañana.

—A ver, calma no entendí ni media palabra ¿Qué está que arde, pero que odias?

Comencé a caminar como gato enjaulado, de un lado a otro, esto era patético, pero real y eso me enfermaba.

_Profesionalismo, Bella, ¿Dónde dejaste el jodido profesionalismo?_

—No lo odio, pero me descoloca con tan solo una noche de sexo, eso es todo, no tengo dominio de mi cuerpo cuando él está cerca ¿Contenta? —dije alterada.

—¡Vaya! Esto es grave ¿No? —dijo riendo.

—Nada de gracioso también.

—Yo no lo veo complicado ¿Qué más da si te lo quieres seguir probando?

Miré a Rose dándole a entender la respuesta, sin necesidad de decirla en voz alta, aunque al parecer no captó el mensaje.

—¿Qué? —arqueó una ceja.

—¡Está aquí por contrato! Rose —dije furiosa.

En ese mismo instante entra Edward a mi oficina y se queda de pie en el umbral.

—Perdón, lamento interrumpir algo, volveré más tarde.

—¿Qué no sabes que se golpea antes de entrar? —dije aún gritando.

—Realmente lo siento, mejor vuelvo más tarde —hizo un ademán de marcharse.

No pensaba detenerlo, claro que no. No tenía por qué andar pendiente de él, más bien él era quien cometió el error.

—No te molestes —añadió Rose —. Yo me voy, quédate, esto ya terminaba —dijo arrastrando la última palabra y cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

—Isabella, perdóname, no quería…

—Déjalo ya, lo que fuese quedó en el pasado —eso era más respuesta para mí que para él.

Le invité a sentarse frente a mí y el accedió amablemente a hacerlo.

Vestía agradablemente, una camisa azul profundo manga larga, unos pantalones de tela y unos zapatos bastante bonitos que tenían detalles en la punta.

—Bien, ya leí todo el contrato —dijo volviendo al tema —. Y creo que aceptaré.

—Me parece, leíste todo ¿No? —insistí.

—Si, todo.

—Entonces, no falta más, firma acá y estás contratado comenzarás desde mañana —expliqué.

Edward me entregó una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras que intenté que mi rostro no expresase nada de lo que en mi interior existía, no debía ni quería así que él no tenía por qué darse cuenta, claro que no.

Mientras firmaba Edward miré su cabello cobrizo, con ese sutil despeinado que me recordaba cuando mis manos se entrelazaron en aquellos exquisitos hilos cobrizos mientras mi cuerpo se derramaba de placer, las imágenes mentales de aquel fogoso momento me hacían sentir un calor de pie a cabeza, tenerlo tan cerca y a la vez tan distanciado me hacía sentir necesitada, me hacía sentir incomoda. Una vez más tuve que fingir seguridad y frialdad en el asunto.

Recibí el papel de sus propias manos, el roce calido de sus dedos habría hecho estremecer a cualquier mujer, menos a mi, menos ahora, fruncí los labios fingiendo molestia y comencé a leer un poco el contrato para hacer tiempo.

—¿Qué no te lo sabes de memoria? —interrumpió.

—Reviso que sea el que te entregué y que no haya ninguna laguna legal —respondí.

—¿Laguna legal? —añadió confuso.

—Término jurídico, se refiere a que no hayan vacíos que podrían hacer que este contrato sea usado en mi contra —respondí.

El silencio se volvió a adueñar de mi oficina y no hice nada por romperlo, me dediqué a revisar el contrato.

De vez en cuando observé a Edward, estaba mirando descaradamente mi escote, no era tan pronunciado, una blusa roja a medio abotonar que sólo dejaba entrever la fina línea de unión de mis pechos.

—¿Qué mira Sr. Cullen? —dije sin alzar la mirada e intentando demostrar que a penas firmase aquel papel sería su jefa.

—No miro nada —respondió secamente.

—Claro, mire señor Cullen, cuando la tinta quede fijada a este papel, usted y yo tendremos una relación plenamente laboral, supongo que leyó claramente ¿no es así? —dije fríamente.

—Por supuesto, espero que usted también sea capaz de diferenciar nuestra relación laboral, porque no entiendo su manera de actuar ¿Qué estaba mirando según usted?

—Su atención no estaba precisamente en el bordado de mi blusa ¿No es así? —añadí sin alzar la mirada.

—Si está insinuando que mis ojos estaban clavados en la comisura de sus senos, entonces déjeme decirle que eso ya no es mi culpa ya que usted debería venir vestida apropiadamente a trabajar y no con una blusa que deja a vista y paciencia parte de su anatomía —respondió casi con insolencia.

Mi ira recorría todo mi cuerpo, tuve que ordenarle mil veces a mi mano que se mantuviese firme a ese lápiz, aunque mis ansias de golpearle eran imperantes.

Alcé la mirada, que de seguro intimidaba lo suficiente, pero Edward simplemente mantuvo la suya casi de la misma manera que la mía.

—Mire señor Cullen, si no esta dispuesto a aceptar este trabajo y a cuestionar mi manera de vestir, la puerta usted la conoce y sabe perfectamente como mover su _culito de bebé_ hacia su departamento —dije molesta.

Edward congelo su gestualidad y la molestia se hizo evidente al ver que su rostro se volvía progresivamente carmín.

El silencio nuevamente se instauró. Quizá ambos estábamos planeando respuestas para la agresión del otro.

Me levanté de mi silla, sin aún firmar el contrato y quizá sin ánimos de firmarlo, ya que si tenía que soportar la insolencia de este tipo, sin duda no merecía el puesto y no me arriesgaría a fracasar con él, porque eso implicaba buscar nuevamente un Escort y comenzar de cero.

—Mire Edward Cullen, la situación es simple. ¿Se atendrá a las cláusulas del contrato si o no? —dije inclinándome a él intimidándolo.

Edward volvió a mirar mis senos, volví a sentirme extraña, entre molesta y deseosa que este fuese otro lugar, que fuese otra la situación, sin duda deseaba que todo fuese distinto.

Él se puso de pie y nuestros rostros quedaron a una corta distancia, ambos molestos, de hecho podía sentir el calor que emanaba su cara.

—¿Firmará si o no? No tengo tiempo de sobra —grité.

Los músculos de la cara de Edward se relajaron, una sonrisa con notoria sátira salió de sus labios, la incertidumbre se adueñó de mi, sus labios estaban tan cerca de los míos y mi seguridad se iba cada vez que recordaba su perfecto cuerpo.

—Creo que sus senos se veían mejor mientras estaba sentado, ese ángulo era perfecto —rió.

Mi mano no se contuvo, ya no podía soportar más, esta tensión entre que si y que no, esa estúpida química, estás estúpidas hormonas. El golpe fue seco, la cachetada fue bien puesta y el rostro de Edward quedó inclinado.

Alzó su mirada, sin rabia, sin rencor, extrañamente con una sonrisa, tomó mi mano y me hizo coger el lápiz, entonces puso la punta de él sobre el área que debía firmar.

—Hazlo ya —sonrió.

—No pienso contratarte, ya no deseo que trabajes para mí —sentencié —. Tu manera de actuar no favorecerá mi negocio.

—Aún no soy tú Escort, aún soy el tipo con el que te acostaste el viernes, tan simple como eso y si no firmas pronto no me pidas que contenga las ganas que tiene mi cuerpo de estar sobre el tuyo —dijo acercándose cada vez más a mis labios, de una manera peligrosa, de una exquisita forma que me tentaba a acercarme a él y olvidar el estúpido papel.

Sin pensarlo más, deslicé el lápiz por el papel y dejé mi firma en él.

—Está usted contratado Sr. Edward Cullen —sentencié.

El rostro de sorpresa de Edward era magnifico, sin duda no se esperaba aquello. Había sido un golpe bajo para su orgullo masculino. Isabella Swan 1. Edward Cullen 0, aunque siendo sincera con el sexo del viernes el marcador estaba más arriba de lo imaginable.

* * *

**Hola mundo, sin tiempo de actualizar nada, menos de escribir, hoy ha sido una tremenda excepción en mi apretado horario.**

**Si, prometí subir la secuela de Paper Love pero la universidad me colapsa y ahora comienzo con las prácticas asi que les pido una paciencia gigante.**

**Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado.**

**Cariños a todas y gracias por su enorme paciencia y sus hermosos reviews.**

**Las quiero.**

**Manne**


	3. Desafiada por un Escort

**An addiction for a escort.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:**Bella Swan había tenido un pésimo día y tenía que buscar un reemplazante que cumpliese con el perfil de Gigoló, nada fácil. Todo se complica cuando encuentra al candidato indicado y no sólo para ese trabajo.

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pues fueron creados por Stephenie Meyer. Y mi inspiración para esta trama fue extraída de la novela mexicana Las Aparicio, en especial de Alma Aparicio, aún así la narración es mía por lo que queda estrictamente prohibida la copia parcial o total del texto sin mi autorización.

* * *

Capitulo III

**Desafiada por un Escort.**

**

* * *

**

_Regalito para mi queridísima_**AnneHilldweller**_,ya va quedando poco, dos capítulos más y espero que te siga gustando. Te quiero mucho hermanita._

_

* * *

_

Margarita era la primera clienta de Edward y como toda primera clienta debía ser llevada al dormitorio especial en donde a través de un espejo podía visualizar todo lo que allí ocurría. Había implementado este sistema ya que debía supervisar a los Escort nuevos, entonces el espejo de la habitación era realmente un vidrio por donde observaba su desempeño las primeras veces.

La mujer entró con Edward, mientras que este la sostenía de las nalgas, la acariciaba con deseo y pasión, podía ver el fuego en sus ojos, los mismos ojos que me habían mirado deseosos el viernes en la noche.

Los besos y caricias subían de tono, la ropa caía al suelo y la desnudez de ambos dio paso al juego previo, Edward posó a Margarita sobre la cama y esta comenzó a besarle, besó su vientre e incluso jugueteó con su miembro, él parecía disfrutar, realmente parecía disfrutar. Podía sentir mi sangre hirviendo, no sé por qué me molestaba tanto la presencia de esa mujer en los brazos de mi Escort, quizá porque era Mi Escort, o simplemente porque la actitud de Cullen me descolocaba al punto de querer odiarle por todo y si él disfrutaba con otra mujer también le odiaba por eso, pero ver como ella recorría con sus sucias manos el cuerpo escultural de Edward hacía que me volviese loca. Él besaba sus senos, los acariciaba y se introdujo en ella mientras que Margarita soltaba un gemido exagerado ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que ella lo fingió? Era evidente que sus exagerados quejidos no eran más que producto de continuos fracasados orgasmos que terminaban siendo gemidos falsos para complacer a su pareja, y Edward parecía disfrutarlos.

Cuando ya creí que iban a terminar, él continuaba y ella gozosa en sus brazos le besaba como si le mundo se fuese a acabar, y volvían al coito, una y otra vez, esto ya era demasiado, llevaban más de una hora allí y se suponía que tan sólo ella reservó una hora.

Llamé de inmediato al celular de Edward para que cortase de inmediato la cita, pero lo tenía apagado. En ese momento quise golpear el vidrio del espejo, para que dejasen de cambiar de posición, Edward estaba enseñándole el Kamasutra completo y eso no era parte del plan, no se estaba adecuando a mis reglas y seguía entretenido con esa mujerzuela que no tenía nada de gracia, ni siquiera tenía caderas y sus quejidos parecían de película porno.

Luego de tres horas y media salieron de la habitación y al parecer Margarita se fue, esa mujer no volverá a poner un dedo sobre Edward, si quería Escort, tendría a cualquier otro, menos a este, de seguro ya se encaprichó con él porque me estaba llamando.

—Hola Margarita ¿Qué tal? —fingí.

—_Excelente, estaba pensando si es que mañana Edward tiene desocupado un par de horas_ —dijo con una voz nasal insufrible.

—¡Oh! No, lo lamento, Edward está ocupado, muy agotado al ser el nuevo y tiene que cubrir una amplia cartera de clientas, pero si gustas puedes solicitar otro Escort —fingí simpatía.

—_¿Qué tal Riley? Para mañana en la tarde_ —añadió.

—Perfecto, él te contactará, que estés bien, adiós —colgué sin esperar respuesta.

No le reclamé nada a Edward, aunque moría de ganas de hacerlo, pero preferí tragarme mi ira, no era necesaria no en estos momentos, pues tenía claro que esto me cegaba la razón y para actuar correctamente lo mejor era tener la cabeza fría.

Edward Cullen me estaba jugando sucio, él simplemente había venido a este mundo a joder mi trasero, eso estaba asegurado. Se plantó aquí con una seguridad, una maldita seguridad que se imponía sobre la mía y eso no debía ser, era yo la maestra del asunto, yo tenía que enseñarle a manejarse con las mujeres, no que él me manejase a mí, no de esa forma.

Su bendito culito de bebé estaba ahora frente a mí, sirviéndose un café mientras esperábamos que llegasen los otros Escort que estaban en horario de trabajo, se suponía que hoy haría ingreso oficial al negocio Edward, pero estar con él a solas no era algo que desearía, no si no tengo una buena dosis de alcohol en mis venas.

Para poder encontrarme con mis Escort sin levantar sospecha alguna, había comprado un departamento cerca de mi oficina, así podía asistir en cualquier urgencia, este también servía para encuentro con algunas citas, para crearles un ambiente agradable y además brindarles privacidad y seguridad, además me servía para darle clases a mis Escort, cosas básicas que tenían que saber y algunas técnicas para aumentar la libido.

Aunque no sabría que enseñarle a Edward Cullen que ya no supiese, quizá tragarse su ego sería una enseñanza útil.

—¿Café? —interrumpió Edward.

—Vodka, primer cajón —añadí.

—¿No le parece poco profesional beber con un empleado, Isabella? —noté como dio un acento especial a mi nombre, así como sentí un estremecimiento completo, absolutamente completo, de pie a cabeza, al oír su seductora voz como aquella noche.

Pero no podía sucumbir, no ante este hombre, no de esta manera. Si quería la guerra, la tendría.

—¿No te parece desubicado decirle a tu jefa qué hacer? —sonreí rozando su mano al tenderme el vaso de vodka. Él lo notó y me dedicó aquella sonrisa de medio lado, demostrándome la intensidad de sus ojos clavados en los míos.

—Me parece correcto recordarle que nuestra situación es asimétrica, jefa, y no olvide que fue porque usted así lo quiso —sonrió mientras bebía su café.

Una de las cosas que más odiaba en la vida era que me dijesen que hacer, que pensar y que decir, detestaba eso y más si venía de un hombre como Edward Cullen. Tomé mi BlackBerry y envié un mensaje de texto a los Escort cancelando la cita, no quería que viniesen. Sería hora de darle la primera lección a Cullen, una lección que no olvidaría jamás: con Isabella Swan nunca se sabe, nunca se juega y nunca se le dice que hacer. Más le valía que la marcase a fuego en su piel, aunque no me molestaría recordársela de vez en cuando.

—¿Ocurre algo? —susurró Edward en mi oído al ver que le había dado la espalda para enviar el mensaje de texto.

Marcar territorio para mí era tan placentero como marcar le vaso de mi tequila con sal, recorrerlo suavemente con la lengua, morder rápidamente el limón y de un golpe, obviamente sin pensarlo, beber hasta el final del vaso. Con Cullen sería lo mismo, simplemente le estrujaría hasta la última gota, la diferencia radicaba en que esta vez el tequila se mantendría en el vaso.

Me volteé lentamente para comenzar a acorralar a mi victima y ver hasta donde llegaba su decencia, aunque sinceramente no creo que para Edward valiese más un papel firmado que su bestia natural que no tardaría en apretar su pantalón dolorosamente, pues sin duda alguna no tardaría en conseguirlo.

El halito tibio de mi victima se dejó caer sobre mis labios húmedos por el vodka, los escasos centímetros que separaban sus labios de los míos parecían demasiado extensos y las ansias de devorarlos se hicieron imperantes.

—¿Pasa algo, jefa? —dijo Edward desafiante.

Claro que pasaba algo, más que algo, me pasaba de todo y era incontrolable, era adictivo, como un vicio, mi peor de los vicios, podía sentir como mi cuerpo reaccionaba a él, mi piel se erizaba, mi boca se secaba, mi estomago se revolvía creando un poderoso nudo al igual que mi garganta y mi intimidad… mi intimidad latía con fuerza exigiendo la presencia de la suya en el interior húmedo que lo esperaba ansioso de sentir aquella fricción exquisita que se hacía esperar más de lo necesario, era evidente que nos deseábamos, la tibieza en el aire era porque él y yo estábamos a mil grados de temperatura sin siquiera tocarnos, el choque eléctrico de todo mi ser me atraía a sus brazos, brazos que me envolvieron rápidamente como una araña envuelve a su presa en su tela mortal, así estaba yo, embobada por las seductoras armas de Edward Cullen, jugando a salvarme mientras terminaba hundiéndome más en sus sórdidos encantos.

—¿Pasa algo? —susurró en mi oído mientras sus fuertes brazos me enlazaban.

Este juego debía ser dominado por mí, debía serlo y no lo estaba siendo, esto estaba yendo no de la manera esperada, no como debía ser…

—Pasa de todo, querido Edward, o más bien aún no pasa nada, pero sé que pasará —sonreí soltándome de sus brazos y yendo por más vodka.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué tan "de todo" puede pasar si hay un papel que condiciona todo el juego? —dijo a mis espaldas.

Caminé haciendo oídos sordos a su comentario, necesitaba vodka para funcionar con este hombre, antes de pensar en idioteces basadas en la ley y en el maldito contrato, necesitaba un poco de alcohol en las venas para darle una lección que no olvidaría jamás, sin dudas era sólo por eso, darle una lección… por lo menos intentaba convencerme a mi misma.

Edward me tomó fuertemente de la cintura deteniéndome con fuerza y apegó mi trasero a su bien dotada masculinidad que ya estaba en perfecto funcionamiento.

—Dígame, Srta. Swan ¿Qué tan lejos podemos llegar? —me susurró.

Volteé decidida a no perderme en esos ojos verdes, decidida a demostrarle hasta donde soy capaz de llegar para enseñarle que conmigo no se juega, no así de sucio.

—Digamos que eso lo determino yo ¿A caso no soy su jefa? —sonreí empujándole al sofá.

Se dejó caer con una facilidad, como si hubiese adivinado que lo deseaba en esa posición, sus piernas entreabiertas me invitaban a dejarme caer entre ellas, pero no fue así y Edward se admiró al ver que moví mis Jimmy Choo en dirección opuesta a él y me senté en el sofá opuesto con tranquilidad…

Edward me miró con una evidente sed de mí, esa misma sed que mi cuerpo exigía saciar, pero mi mente decía lo contrario, por ahora. Crucé mis piernas dejando entrever lo suficiente y así llamándolo a tomar la iniciativa, pero simplemente terminó su café y se dedicó a mirar osadamente mis curvas expuestas adrede.

—¿No va a venir nadie no es así? —dijo mirando el reloj —. ¿Crees que voy a caer en tu jueguecito de ver si soy capaz de cumplir con el contrato? Pues si es así te equivocas, soy demasiado profesional, incluso en esto —sonrió.

No respondí, no porque no me atreviese a mentirle y negarlo, si no porque me gustaba ver como intentaba dilucidar lo que mi oscura mente planeaba, lo que realmente quería de él esta vez.

—¿Y? ¿No lo vas a negar? —sonrió de medio lado. Maldita sonrisa.

—No tengo nada que negar ni que reafirmar, simplemente te diré que hoy haré lo que me plazca contigo y tú no podrás negarte —respondí seria, sin expresión en mi rostro, estaba completamente decidida a llevar el dominio de esto y encararlo no estaba dentro de sus opciones, sabía que jamás creería que reconocería mis pensamientos subidos de tono, pero ya lo estaba haciendo y me divertía.

—¿Sabes que es lo que más me gusta de ti? —sonreí inclinándome a él, noté en su rostro como se tensó al ver mis senos por el escote.

Él simplemente negó embobado por mi postura.

—Me gusta que seas tan atrevido, aunque si yo fuese tu y estuviese con mi jefa frente a frente, así como estamos ahora, no la tendría conversando, hace rato ya que me la habría pegado al pantalón o por último a la pared, pero veo que hasta en eso me fallas… creo que no debería haberte contratado, te falta iniciativa —le manipulé.

—¿Usted dice que debería aprovecharme de la situación? —fingió inocencia.

—¿No lo habías pensado? —sonreí.

Edward se levantó del sofá, me tomó de la cintura y me apegó a su cuerpo, sonrió de medio lado, nuevamente y acercó sus labios a mi oído, un escalofrío aprisionó todo mi ser.

—¿Así? —susurró.

—Así vas bien —sonreí jugueteando con su entrepierna que rozaba exquisitamente mi falda.

—¿Habrán represalias por esto? —dijo posando su mano y presionando mi trasero con fuerza —. ¿Y por esto? —posicionó su mano libre en uno de mis senos y lo masajeó —. ¿O quizá por esto? —. Me apegó contra la pared, besó mis labios ardientemente si dejar de masajear mis zonas, entonces recorrió mi cuello a besos y la mano que estaba en mi trasero rápidamente se hizo espacio entre mi falda, buscando mi intimidad, una vez posicionada su mano en mi ropa interior, masajeo con suavidad, con delicadeza, con demasiada delicadeza, pues mi cuerpo exigía brusquedad, exigía que me tomase a la fuerza, quería ser victima por una vez en la vida, quería sentirme disminuida ante su fuerza de macho, que me tomase en sus brazos sin preguntar por qué, sólo quería que lo hiciese sin pedir permisos ni perdones, que me demostrase hasta donde era capaz de llegar porque su cuerpo así lo pedía, sentirme deseada y necesitada por Edward Cullen también era una necesidad para mí, una que estaba ganando a mi sentido común y que me hacía prender un fuego exquisito en mi interior que aumentaba con cada roce de nuestros cuerpos.

Mis manos recorrieron su espalda hasta llegar a su fuerte trasero, sus perfectas nalgas entre mis manos, su boca contra mi boca deseando aún más, deseando que el contacto fuera pleno, que nuestros cuerpos se unieran sólo por deseo, sólo por pasión, que se unieran para apagar el fuego.

La ropa estaba de estorbo, así que tomé la mano de Edward y la introduje entre mi ropa interior dejándole abierto el paso a mi intimidad húmeda que exigía de sus caricias, lo mismo hice yo abriéndome paso entre su pantalón, quitando de mi camino el elástico de su boxer y llegando a su sexo, palpitante, caliente y firme, absolutamente firme a mi mano que deseaba recorrerlo plenamente.

No tardó en caer el pantalón de Edward, su boxer, mi tanga, mi falda, mi blusa, todo esparcido por el departamento. Su piel estaba contra la mía y me sentía aprisionada contra la pared sin escapatoria más que sus experimentados besos y sus dedos introduciéndose en mí.

Jugó con mi intimidad al punto que esta respondió por sí sola presionando mis paredes en torno a sus dedos, jugueteó con la zona más sensible de mí haciéndome estremecer ante el roce, mientras que yo hacía lo propio con su espécimen entre mi mano.

Su mano abandonó mi interior para tomarme de la cintura y apegarme a él, mis piernas se enlazaron alrededor de su torso y sin más se introdujo en mí, haciéndome sentir plena, completa y segura de que firmar ese estúpido papel no me impedía disfrutar del mejor sexo de mi vida, después de todo yo no tenía que pagar por mi propio Escort.

Edward me levantaba y me descendía haciéndome recorrer todo su miembro, haciendo que el roce lento y suave me desesperara al punto de exigir más. Mis húmedas paredes envolvían el sexo de Edward, lo presionaban ante el roce y lo soltaban ante el descenso de mi cuerpo entorno a él, era una danza exquisita, vigorizante, aunque a su vez muy desesperante ya que deseaba más, deseaba esa brusquedad que poseía, ese dominio en la cama que me hacía sentir ínfima en sus brazos, no quería al caballero, quería al salvaje en mi cama y lo quería ya.

Así se lo hice sentir cuando aceleré con dificultad nuestros roces, lo notó y me llevó a la habitación mientras lamía uno de mis pezones, los mordisqueaba y me hacía estremecer, el éxtasis de aquel roce era inexplicable, esa parálisis momentánea cada vez que los mordisqueaba producía un cosquilleo que llegaba hasta mi zona más intima que en estos momentos albergaba a Edward.

Me dejó caer en la cama con brusquedad, me observó con deseo mientras que mi piel se erizaba al ver como los ojos de Edward me recorrían lentamente. Se dejó caer en la cama y su lengua recorrió los montes de mis senos, acarició las cumbres y las mordisqueó como un pequeño jugueteo desesperante, continuó descendiendo y recorriendo con su húmeda lengua mi vientre bajo, acercándose a mí intimidad con delicadeza y cuidado, no pude evitar retorcerme en la cama al sentir que toqueteó mi zona más sensible. La desesperación por tenerle en mí nuevamente era agobiante y a pesar que quería sentirme una victima decidí tomar en parte las riendas del asunto y tironeé el pelo de Edward apegándolo más a mi intimidad, este con su húmeda lengua jugueteó introduciéndose en mí con exquisitos movimientos, todo en mí aumentaba el deseo de tenerle aún más dentro.

Jaleé del pelo a Edward y este subió rápidamente besándome con desesperación, y sin más encajé mis caderas entorno a la suya y volvimos a este baile sensual, volví a apoderarme de su masculinidad fornida que me hizo sentir extremadamente estrecha o quizá su miembro era excesivamente grueso ya que el roce y la fricción era aún más intensa que antes.

Jugando con su cabello y sus labios volteé la situación y me monté sobre él, cansada de estar victimizadas, decidí que ya era hora de recuperar la cordura y continuar pensando un poco más fría en cuanto a negocios.

Me monté en él apoyando mis manos en sus perfectos pectorales y comencé a subir y bajar con rapidez, aumentando aún más mi pasión, mi fuego interno que me estaba quemando desde mi sexo hasta la garganta.

La falta de aire de ambos nos hacía jadear de placer y deseo, nuestra piel húmeda era señal del éxtasis que estábamos viviendo, de aquella exquisita sensación que me hacía pedir más y más hasta que ya fuese demasiado, hasta que mi cuerpo no soportase más… aunque difícilmente mi cuerpo diría que no más cuando Edward se manejaba tan bien en el asunto.

Acarició mis pechos mientras me movía sobre él, besó cada uno y mordisqueó uno de ellos, la sensibilidad aumentaba con sus roces y el calor de mi interior crecía insolentemente.

Mi vientre estaba en llamas, mi cuerpo comenzaba la parálisis, su miembro seguía firme, más aún, más que antes, y mi intimidad se humedeció aún más, mi cuerpo comenzaba a hacerme notar que llegaría al éxtasis, entonces Edward gimió de placer al notar que ambos estábamos por llegar, entonces pude sentir como mi cuerpo llegaba al clímax, al máximo de placer cuando todas mis paredes se contraían en sincronía alrededor de Edward, aprisionándolo aún más como si fuese un preciado tesoro, mi cuerpo se acalambro por completo y con gran esfuerzo di un par de estocadas finales para que Edward consiguiese llegar al máximo placer al igual que yo, y así fue, no tardó en bombardear su placer en mi interior abrazándome fuertemente luego de un exquisito gemido en mi oído que me hizo estremecer.

Me aparté del cuerpo caliente de Edward y suspiré cerrando mis ojos.

—¿Jefa? —jadeo Edward.

—¿Qué? —dije molesta al oír eso de "jefa".

—¿Pasé la prueba? —sonrió.

—Esto no era una prueba, era para mi goce personal —expliqué fríamente.

—Esto no estaba en el contrato eso si —añadió Edward.

—Tampoco estaba en el contrato que estuvieses cinco horas con Margarita, es más creo que cinco horas de sexo era algo más para ti que para ella —reclamé.

—¿Celosa? —rió.

—No, sólo cuido tu integridad física porque eso me implica dinero y más si había reservado una sola hora. Esto no es una obra de caridad Edward, que te quede claro que esto es negocio —critiqué.

—Claro, entonces ¿Cuánto me va a pagar? —arqueó una ceja mientras me trataba de un molesto usted.

—Te pagaré manteniendo tu trabajo y eso ya es bastante —respondí seria.

—¿Seré algo así como tu Escort personal? —rió mientras me vestía.

—Todos mis Escort son personales Edward, no creas que eres el único de mis trabajadores con quien me acuesto, de hecho aún me acuesto con todos, tengo que saber en que condiciones están y que deben aprender, pero debo reconocer que me decepcionaste, has sido el primero en caer tan rápido, los otros rechazaban este tipo de oportunidades durante meses y mírate, has caído como un niño ante la primera propuesta… creo que deberías controlar tus impulsos si no quieres que un día por incumplimiento de contrato tenga que despedirte —sonreí.

—¿Incumplimiento de contrato? Te denunciaré por acoso sexual —dijo aún desnudo en la cama.

_Y yo te denunciaré por darme el mejor sexo de mi vida…_

—Ten cuidado a quien denuncias, no olvides que tengo el mejor buffet de abogados de la ciudad, Cullen —sonreí poniéndome mi falda.

—¿Cuándo volveré a tener el honor de su visita, mi adorada jefa? —añadió Edward sonriente.

—Cuando termine con Riley, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle y luego de eso debo buscar nuevos Escort y alguna diversión natural propia de mí… quizá luego de eso si es que me dan ganas de repetirlo —añadí cerrando la puerta tras de mí y sonriendo al ver la cara de atónito de Edward al darle a entender que el sexo con él no tenía importancia.

La puerta se abrió a mis espaldas.

—¿Eso significa que el sexo conmigo es trivial? —dijo desde la puerta.

—Eso significa, Edward Cullen, que no eres mi prioridad —dije volteándome y mirándole a los ojos.

Me deleité al ver que su mandíbula se desencajó por un instante antes de volver a ponerla en su lugar, esta vez Edward Cullen tendría que comprender que por más que estuviese bien dotado, por más que mis hormonas se alborotaran como quinceañera, la dueña del juego era yo y las reglas eran mi especialidad, él era sólo un peón en este juego y lo manipularía a mi antojo hasta que se me ocurriese algo más divertido.

* * *

**Hola chicas.**

**Lamento verme tan desaparecida por estos lados pero la universidad y mis practicas estan agotadoras.**

**Hoy tuve animos de escribir este mini cap :)**

**Espero que les guste y quedan sólo dos para que finalice, y espero que les vaya gustando como se desarrollan las cosas.**

**Cariños y besitos.**

**espero sus RR.**

**Manne**


	4. Acorralada por un Escort

**An addiction for a escort.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** Bella Swan había tenido un pésimo día y tenía que buscar un reemplazante que cumpliese con el perfil de Gigoló, nada fácil. Todo se complica cuando encuentra al candidato indicado y no sólo para ese trabajo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pues fueron creados por Stephenie Meyer. Y mi inspiración para esta trama fue extraída de la novela mexicana Las Aparicio, en especial de Alma Aparicio, aún así la narración es mía por lo que queda estrictamente prohibida la copia parcial o total del texto sin mi autorización.

* * *

Capitulo IV

**Acorralada por un Escort.**

_Regalito para mi queridísima hermanita _**AnneHilldweller**_, a decir verdad amo esta idea y me alegra que te este gustando._

_

* * *

_

Evadir a Edward Cullen no estaba funcionando, llevaba dos días diciéndole a mi secretaria que le entregase los sobres con los lugares y los nombres de sus clientas, pero todo parecía empeorar al no querer verle, pues los recuerdos seguían igual de frescos en mi mente y esto era algo que se me estaba yendo de las manos.

¿En qué momento me dejé llevar así? ¡Oh, Dios!

Claramente no podría evitar a Edward cuando le presentase el resto de los Escort y el modo de trabajo, pero aún así todo iba mucho más complejo de lo que creía, sin duda esto empeoraría en el momento que tuviese que hablar con él en privado.

Realmente este comportamiento me desconcertaba ¿Dónde había quedado esa Isabella Swan femme fatale…? ¿Acaso habría huido al ver que estaba allí el macho alfa que creía imposible encontrar? De inmediato detuve mis pensamientos, jamás había creído que encontraría a ese hombre y nada me aseguraba que ese hombre fuese Edward, sin duda mi cerebro me jugaba una mala pasada, una muy mala pasada al asociar mi hombre perfecto con Cullen… ¡ah, no! Eso si que no…

—¿Puedo pasar? —interrumpió mis pensamientos Alice quien venía con una hermosa sonrisa.

—Por supuesto —sonreí intentando olvidar el horrible dolor de cabeza denominado Edward Cullen.

—¡Oh, Bella! —dijo la pequeña dejándose caer en la silla —. Ha sido maravilloso, fantástico, estupendo, no sé si sea realmente todo cierto ¿Le has dicho que sea así de atento con todas las clientas o en especial conmigo? Porque si ha sido lo último debo decirte que me alegraría y a la vez todo lo contrario, lo primero porque ha sido un hermoso detalle de tu parte que así fuese y lo segundo porque no fue natural conmigo y eso me desilusionaría de una manera atroz y lo peor es que…

—Detenta ahí, Alice ¿De qué me hablas?

Mi pequeña amiga quedó atónita ante mi interrupción, pero tenía claro que si no la detenía en esos momentos la conversación tomaría otro rumbo y no sabría como se originó.

—De Jasper Bella, ¿De quién más crees que estoy hablando? —dijo ruborizándose.

¡Ay, no…! Esto no me podía estar pasando a mí, ella y Jasper no, ya había perdido a Jacob, a Jasper ahora… no, esto era demasiado para unas pocas semanas, si esto continuaba así terminaría en la ruina…

—¿Jasper? ¡Ah, ya veo! No, yo no le dije nada, ni siquiera sabía que eras mi amiga, él te trato como a cualquier otra clienta —sonreí.

—¿Cómo a cualquier otra? No creo que a todas les dé su numero de teléfono —sonrió tendiéndome una servilleta con ocho números marcados en ella.

—Alice tu sabes que no puedes tener una relación con los Escort, menos si eres mi amiga, además es su trabajo, debes entenderlo, evita acosarlo telefónicamente y si deseas una hora con un Escort te pediré encarecidamente que no sea él, por favor —le expliqué y rogué por que me hiciese caso, pues rara vez Alice se dejaba llevar por el resto.

—¡Oh, Bella! Pero yo no deseo causarte mal y prometo que si llegase a pasar algo con Jasper no interferiré en tu negocio ni en su trabajo —dijo mientras sus ojos afirmaban dulcemente

lo que me pedía.

—Alice, realmente desearía creerte, pero sé donde llevará todo esto y no deseo que ni tu, ni nadie salga perjudicado y…

En esos instantes sonó su celular, mi amiga no pudo evitar soltar un chillido, mi miró a los ojos y los suyos brillaban de una manera que jamás había visto y me susurró que era Jasper.

Se alejó un poco para conversar con él mientras yo veía como la felicidad de mi amiga estaba en debate con mi negocio, no me quedaría de otra, tendría que buscar uno o dos Escort más para prevenir la perdida.

—Bella, cuanto lo siento, pero realmente hay una especial conexión con él y no puedo evitarlo, no puedo.

—No te preocupes, creo que lo mejor es que busque ya un reemplazante por si es que esto pasa a mayores —suspiré.

Mi amiga no tardó en marcharse, al parecer solo esperaba mi aprobación para ser feliz y quién era yo parea negársela, mi amiga se lo merecía, le habían rondado demasiados idiotas como para negarle a Jasper. Después de todo hasta el momento sólo había sido sexo, quizá sólo se quedase en eso, pues nadie ha dicho que el sexo y el amor son lo mismo o van de la mano, las mujeres románticas lo creen, pero los hombres realmente sólo piensan en sexo y el amor es tan secundario como elegir la ropa interior…

En la tarde organicé la reunión pendiente con los Escort ya que aún no había presentado a Edward y era tiempo de que se fuese integrando al grupo de pupilos.

El primero en llegar fue Riley, quien había tenido una cita con María Teresa, una chica muy tímida que prefería mantener el anonimato con ese seudónimo, ni siquiera yo sabía su verdadero nombre.

—Buenas tardes, Isabella —sonrió Riley con su naturalidad y jovialidad que eran muy confortantes para cualquier mujer, incluso para mí.

—Hola ¿Qué tal tu día? —sonreí mientras servía un par de copas.

—Bien, hoy María quiso hablarme, más que nada eso hicimos, no se sentía muy bien y prefirió comentármelo —sonrió.

—Cuidado ahí, no vaya a ser que te estés relacionando más de lo que debes —advertí algo cabreada con el asunto de acercamiento entre cliente-Escort.

—No te preocupes, bien sabes que no faltaré a tu confianza —sonrió.

Riley tenía ese que se yo, esa típica sensación que te entrega un chico dulce y tierno, pero fuerte y fornido, alguien en quién depositaba mi confianza porque su carisma lo decía todo, sin duda si tuviese que elegir un hombre para novio de una amiga sería Riley, pero lamentablemente su corazón había sido roto hace mucho tiempo y ahora estaba intentando reunir los pedazos, realmente deseaba una buena chica para él…

No tardaron en llegar Emmett y Jasper, el último en llegar fue Edward.

—Bien chicos —sonreí al verlos todos sentados en el sofá —. Este es Edward Cullen, esta supliendo a Jacob y se quedará con nosotros, esperemos que por un buen tiempo, espero que le reciban bien y le cuenten un poco de su experiencia.

Fue todo lo que alcancé a decir antes que Edward comenzase a hablar presentándose a sí mismo y mirándome de vez en cuando provocándome los más íntimos recuerdos, recuerdos que se fueron directo a mis mejillas con una sensación de calor atroz.

Mis experimentados Escort, le dieron una calida bienvenida mientras comentaban lo agradable que era el trabajo para ellos y lo grato que era tener este tipo de libertades, Edward les realizó un par de preguntas que fueron bien recibidas por el resto de los chicos.

—¿Cómo lo hacen para tener una pareja estable? Digo… porque ¿Ellas lo saben no? —dijo Edward algo confuso.

Las miradas de Edward eran persistentes, quizá el resto lo notase y realmente quería evitarlo así que me puse de pie y caminé hacía el ventanal que estaba de espaldas a Edward, mientras escuchaba atenta la conversación.

—Bueno en mi caso —respondió Riley— prefiero mantenerme soltero, este es un buen trabajo, no son demasiadas horas, es un excelente sueldo, sin contar que lo que haces no es algo que digamos… no te guste ¿No? Entonces tener una novia lo complica todo, por mi parte prefiero la soledad —sonrió Riley.

Detrás de esa hermosa sonrisa yo sabía que existía, existía dolor y sufrimiento por un amor roto, corrompido por un tercero que le arrebató a la mujer que el amaba y ama aún… Riley era admirable, su adorable sonrisa llegaba a todos y nos alegraba a pesar de que en su interior estuviese sufriendo.

—Yo creo que son compatibles —añadió Emmett —. Es decir, es complejo llegar y decirle a una recién conocida en lo que trabajas, pero si ves que es importante en tu vida y ella realmente desea algo contigo lo debería terminar comprendiendo, si no fuese así entonces ella debería ser muy especial para mí como para dejar este trabajo, pero por ahora las chicas que pasan en mi vida son tan duraderas como mis citas con las clientas, una hora como mucho —sonrió.

—Yo, difícilmente creo que una chica acepte algo así y no lo espero, en estas circunstancias lo mejor es la soltería, pero cuando hay una chica especial, que te conoció en este rubro, quizá se albergue la posibilidad de mantener las dos, pero tarde o temprano siempre habrá elección —respondió Jasper bebiendo de su copa.

Edward volteó a mirarme, comprendía perfectamente esa mirada sin tener que escucharlo con palabras, él pensó en mí al hacer esa pregunta, realmente saber lo que pensaba era aterrador. La conversación era fluida, todos parecían interesarse en el pasado de Edward y en cómo lo había encontrado en aquel bar.

—Bueno, yo la vi sentada en la barra, estaba siendo acosada por un hombre mayor, creo que el barman se encargó, me senté a su lado y el resto del trabajo lo hizo ella —sonrió Edward.

—Créanme que resulto muy fácil convencerlo, aunque se asustó bastante cuando le dije para qué lo quería —reí ante los demás Escort intentando crear un ambiente de naturalidad que en esos momentos se me veía imposible.

—¿Asustado? —reclamó Edward sosteniendo su mirada, mirada que sin duda me erizaba todos los cabellos que cubrían mi piel —. No estaba asustado, pero es raro que te acuestes con una mujer y resulte que eres la prueba para un negocio.

—¿No creerías que una mujer como Isabella simplemente te buscaría a ti? Eso es tener ego —rió Riley.

Agradecí al chico esa bajada de ego que le dio a Edward, pues se notó que le afectó.

—Vaya, pero ¿Por qué no? Si me eligió es por algo ¿No? —rió con esa maldita sonrisa de medio lado que me dejaba knockout.

—Si, puede ser ¿Por qué lo elegiste a él? —dijo Jasper.

—Simplemente era el único que vestía decente y era de la edad que buscaba —respondí con sinceridad, aunque omití que era el único guapo, sexy, caballero, joven, bien vestido y de los ojos más hermosos que haya visto.

—¿Y en nosotros? Nunca nos has dicho que nos viste —dijo Emmett.

—¡Ay no, chicos! En serio, no pueden ser tan ególatras para querer saber que le vi a cada uno —reclamé.

—No presionemos a la jefa, no vaya a ser que nos dejen patitas en la calle a todos por andar a acosando —añadió Riley.

—Pero si ella acosó primero —rió Emmett.

—Muy gracioso, pero no te olvides que tienes cita con la francesa —sonreí.

La francesa era una de las más complicadas clientas, siempre tenía exigencias nuevas, quería nuevas posturas, nuevas maneras y todo era experimentar, si Emmett no iba preparado para mostrarle algo nuevo, de seguro ella terminaría dejándole con la moral baja.

—¿Quién es la francesa? —dijo Edward.

La hora avanzaba rápidamente y yo debía salir esta noche en busca de un Escort más, pues si me faltaba Jasper o en realidad cualquier otro, era mejor estar preparada, así que luego que dejé entablada la conversación entre chicos decidí que lo mejor era marcharme.

—Bien chicos, cada uno ya recibió sus clientas para mañana y para el fin de semana, lo que es yo debo retirarme, ando en busca de otro Escort y se me hace tarde —dije bebiendo la última gota de mi vodka.

—¿Otro Escort? —dijo Emmett —. ¿Qué no somos suficientes?

—Emmett, no se trata de que sean insuficientes, se trata que la cartera de clientas aumenta demasiado y ustedes deben dar un buen servicio, una buena calidad y eso es importante, por eso buscaré otro Escort —le expliqué.

El rostro de Edward me miraba fijo a los ojos, en toda la noche no lo había dejado de hacer, pero ahora su mirada calaba hasta mis huesos y un frío interno me hizo estremecer, como si una corriente de aire hubiese rozado toda mi piel desnuda.

Intenté desviar mi atención sobre él, sabía que cualquier mínimo acercamiento me haría perder la razón y no era adecuado.

—¡éxito Bella! —sonrió Jasper antes de que saliese del departamento.

—No hace falta que le desees éxito a la jefa —rió Emmett —. Ella siempre elige al indicado, jamás falla—sonrió.

—¡Dejen ego para el resto del mundo! —grité antes de salir.

Tras de mí sentí la risa de los chicos ante mi comentario, estaba bien que les dijera que subiesen su estima, pero todo cuando se trata de hombres es amplificado y aunque ellos sostengan que somos nosotras las paranoicas, histéricas y exageradas, son ellos los que le tienen miedo al hombre de la bata blanca, pues es cosa de decirle que deben ir al doctor y arrancan peor que un gato al ver la bañera.

Bueno, fuese como fuese, esta noche tenía que buscar un patrón completamente distinto de hombre, uno al cual pudiese armar de cero y que estuviese lejos de lo esperable en todo sentido, necesitaba subir mi autoestima y si convertir un fracasado en exitoso hombre de negocios, sensual y todo eso… sin duda me ayudaría, entonces me las daría de la mujer de la caridad.

Llegué a mi departamento, me dejé caer en la cama tan sólo por dos segundos, pues mi tiempo valía un Escort y no tenía tiempo que perder, suspiré aliviada de pensar que lo peor con Edward Cullen había pasado, hoy en la velada sin duda estuvo bastante distanciado, aunque sus miradas asesinas eran una excepción de lo que yo llamaría indiferencia, sobreviví a cada una de ellas sin ningún rasguño, creo.

Una ducha, cuando se trataba de Edward Cullen lo mejor era una ducha, con agua bien fría y así nada de lo que él hiciese podría parecerme agradable, en realidad con el frío ni siquiera podría pensar en ese personaje de mi vida que alteró todo lo establecido en ella.

Tal y como supuse el agua logró tranquilizarme, aunque he de confesar que sólo fue un par de segundos fría, pues no me iba a martirizar por un completo idiota.

Utilicé uno de mis tantos vestidos de femme fatale, esta noche iría de caza y Gucci sería un buen tema para mi estilo. Si, porque todo iba según lo que deseara y si quería conseguir un candidato moldeable siempre elegía Gucci, una costumbre que me servía de bastante en el momento preciso.

Una vez lista, con mi vestido rosa estilo vintage pero sobre la rodilla, mi boina negra, mis tacones Gucci y mi bolso Prada, estaba lista y dispuesta para el ataque.

No buscaba alguien experimentado, todo lo contrario, esta vez quería un bohemio y para encontrar ese estilo de hombres debía ir al otro lado de la ciudad, Verona's bar, era perfecto y me ofrecía un amplio campo a investigar.

Tomé el taxi más que atrasada, la conversación con los chicos había sido bastante extensa, más de lo que había creído que sería.

Me bajé en el Verona's Bar esperando encontrarme con esa panorámica clásica de aquel lugar, jóvenes desorientados de unos veinte a veinticinco años, la mayoría universitarios, aburridos del drama familiar que salen a esparcirse y olvidarse del mundo, muchachos que sin duda no me vendrían nada de mal.

Entré al local y el barman me dedicó una sonrisa desde la barra, ya era conocida en el Verona's de hecho había pasado gran parte de mi tiempo aquí, cuando mis padres se separaron me venía a conocer gente y olvidarme de los problemas, no era la manera más sana, pero si la más útil.

—¿Cómo estás? —sonrió Rick.

—Bien, cariño ¿Y tú? —sonreí.

—Bien también ¿Lo de siempre? —dijo mientras secaba unas copas.

—Estará bien para iniciar —sonreí.

Rick me hacía un preámbulo de todo lo que ocurría en el bar, de los clientes frecuentes y así iba descartando posibles errores que pudiese cometer al elegir un futuro Escort.

Había bastante gente allí, sin duda este había sido el día y la hora indicada.

Me bebí con lentitud mi vodka pues nada me apuraba, tenía una noche larga e interesante.

—¿Qué hay de nuevo? —dije a Rick.

—Aquel de ahí es nuevo —señaló un chico sentado sólo en una mesa —. El primer día vino se sentó en la barra y no paro de beber hasta que quedó como estropajo, creo que problemas del corazón y económicos. No hay peor combinación ¿No crees? —sonrió.

—Cierto, ¿hace cuantos días que está así?

—Varios, demasiados para mi gusto, lleva como dos semanas, creo que debió dejar arquitectura y ahora se queda a limpiar el bar por las mañanas para ganar algo de dinero que gasta todo en bebérselo por la noche.

—¿Se le ha acercado alguna chica?

—Rechazó a la última, que fue antenoche, desde ahí nadie se le ha acercado —explicó.

Perfecto, asocial, sin estilo, guapo y con potencial, sin el corazón ocupado y quizá hasta despechado, era perfecto, terminaría convirtiendo a este chico en un verdadero muso y sabía que a pesar que fuese un trabajo arduo lo lograría al cabo de unos meses.

—¿Sabes su nombre? —dije algo inquieta por acercarme a él.

Rick sonrió.

—Seth —sonrió —Así se llama.

—Gracias, Rick, tu siempre tan amoroso —dije mientras le cerraba un ojo.

Caminé con decisión, esta era mi prueba que sólo estaba embobada con Edward y que nada más que eso, esto era para demostrarme a mi misma que si era capaz de crear a alguien a mi medida, que si necesitaba el hombre perfecto, yo misma podría tenerlo con sólo guiarlo. Seth se veía un chico voluble, pero con una buena guía podría tener mucho potencial.

Estaba por llegar a la mesa cuando fui interceptada.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —escuché un susurro conocido.

Volteé para confirmar lo que mi mente ya sabía. Edward.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —dije sin comprender como llegó acá.

—Es importante —dijo acortando la distancia de nuestros rostros y mirándome fijamente a los ojos, sentí como un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y la piel se me puso de gallina.

Me tomó del brazo, sin dar explicaciones y me sacó del local. Caminé junto a él de mala gana, pero no quise montar un espectáculo por eso mismo le seguí sin protestar, una vez fuera dejé estallar mi ira.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No ves que estoy trabajando! No me sirve tu presencia aquí —le recriminé.

—Bella ¿Qué ibas a hacer? —dijo mirándome seriamente, no había obscenidad en su mirada, no había deseo ni pasión, simplemente ira, una extraña ira que resaltaba el color de sus ojos que brillaban aún más.

—¡Cullen, eso no es de tu incumbencia! ¿Me seguiste? —reclamé.

Él no me respondió.

—Dejemos clara las cosas, otra vez —alcé la voz —. Tú eres mi empleado, yo tu jefa, yo busco nuevos Escort, tu te vas a tu casa a descansar para la clienta de mañana, el _tu y yo_ no existe, si te das cuenta nos venden por separado —le expliqué tal cual niño de seis años.

Edward me miró con recelo.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que he venido a decirte ese tipo de cosas? No te superestimes, en serio Bella, yo no he venido a arruinarte la noche, tal cual crees, he venido a salvártela —sonrió.

Odié con todo mí ser en ese momento, haber dicho palabras de más ¿Es que acaso no habían venido a impedirme que me acostase con otro que no fuese él? Dentro de mí eso deseaba.

—¿Entonces? —hice sonar mi taco de Gucci en el cemento —. Si no viniste a eso ¿A qué mierda viniste?

Edward se silenció.

—Touché —sonreí —El silencio otorga, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

—Ibas a contratar a mi primo —sentenció.

¿Qué? Eso me sonaba a escusa barata.

—¿Es tú primo? —sonreí —. Mejor así, más confianza es de la familia ¿No?

—Mi familia no sabe a que me dedico, ellos creen que aún estoy en la bolsa trabajando —explicó.

—Edward, ¿Dónde quedó tu profesionalismo? Por favor, realmente si tu primo aceptara estaría en la misma condición que tú, créeme que esto es confidencial, podría no saber que eres parte del negocio —expliqué disfrutando su contrariedad.

—Bella, mi profesionalismo se fue a la mierda cuando me rompí las reglas del contrato teniendo sexo contigo de nuevo —me susurró demasiado cerca.

El hielo que recorrió mi cuerpo era placentero, era una sensación exquisita, como deseaba que ese frío que me recorría fuesen los labios fríos de Edward, ese hombre tenía algo en él que me regocijaba con sólo saber que posaba su mirada en mis curvas. Excitante.

Me separé de aquella cercanía, era peligroso, caer con Edward de nuevo era demasiado. Era como si bailase por tercera vez con el mismo hombre, en el mismo salón, con los mismos espectadores, eso ya demostraba demasiada debilidad.

—Edward, esta bien, por esta noche no tocaré a tu primo, pero tiene potencial, eso no implica que busque a otro hombre. Necesito un Escort —expliqué.

—No me interesa —añadió mirándome fijamente a los ojos mientras tomaba uno de mis brazos con fuerza, reteniéndome frente a él —. No me interesa que sea mi primo u otro, me da igual, no quiero saber que has hecho la prueba a otro de la misma manera que hiciste conmigo —explicó.

—Edward, suéltame —dije con decisión, no podía poner el corazón antes que la razón, no otra vez y no esta vez —. Suéltame ahora si no quieres que te despida.

—Hazlo, me quitarías el suplicio de verte como mi jefa, de saber que estas con otros hombres que no son yo. Isabella, desde el momento en que tú dejaste que bebiese del perfume intimo de tu ser que no he podido pensar en otra mujer, he estado con las clientas pensando en ti, esto ya me supera ¿Qué mierda me hiciste, bruja? —grito.

¿Qué? Edward… ¿eso intentaba ser una declaración?

—Edward, eso es simplemente porque la técnica que usamos esa noche une a la química de ambos cuerpos, se te quitara cuando dejes de verme, estas bajo los efectos químicos del buen sexo que tuvimos, cuando se te quite en unas semanas podrás darte cuenta que esto no es más que eso, por favor no te apresures —sonreí.

Y lo que le decía era cierto, habían distintas técnicas antiguas, técnicas amatorias que ataban al otro ser a ti, pero eso no era amor, era química, sexo, del buen sexo que pocos sabían manejar, Edward estaba bajo los efectos de aquello, simplemente eso.

—Ahora debo entrar —expliqué.

Salí del estacionamiento, incomoda por la conversación y triste, hubiese deseado que lo de Edward fuese real, por un momento creí que eso era una declaración de amor y mi corazón se exaltó, pero realmente sabía que no lo era, ocupar ese tipo de técnicas con Edward fue cruel, el arte amatorio debe ser cuidadoso, ahora Edward estaba "enamorado" del sexo que teníamos y pronto lo olvidaría dejándome en el olvido, aunque yo no quería que así fuese, sabía que era lo mejor.

Ya no podía tocar a Seth. Así que me acerqué al barman y le pedí otras referencias, me dio unas bastante interesantes, un chico llamado Eric estaba sentando allí, al parecer con problemas amorosos y sin un centavo más para comprar otro trago, me acerqué a la mesa.

—¿Puedo invitarte a otro? —sonreí.

Levantó su rostro y tenía unos ojos verdes preciosos, sonreí ante la admiración de mi cuerpo, él me recorrió una y otra vez, de seguro no podía creer que una mujer como yo se fuese a encontrar interesada en alguien como él, su baja autoestima me ayudaba a seguir.

—Claro —sonrió.

Le pregunté banalidades típicas, él también me preguntó algunas cosas, al cabo de un rato su mano buscó la mía y con la otra acarició mi rostro. Era un chico tierno, me miraba con admiración, quizá sería un buen pupilo.

Le invité a irnos a algún lugar más íntimo y aceptó.

Pagué la cuenta, sonreí a Rick, quien me dedicó otra sonrisa y luego de eso salí a esperar un taxi junto a Eric, quien había posado suavemente sus labios sobre los míos. Hasta él momento no lo había besado, si no que él se acercó y me beso suavemente, una sensación extraña me invadió algo muy similar a la incomodidad.

—¿Pasa algo? —dijo notando mi estado.

—De todo, cariño —sonreí mientras me apoderé de sus labios intentando olvidar que esto me invadía, intentando ser profesional.

El taxi se demoraba en llegar y la impaciencia me invadía, la incomodidad y la exposición pública.

Eric me abrazó de la cintura y me apegó a él, entonces reposé mi rostro en su pecho, añorando que fuese el pecho de Edward, reconociendo en mi interior que él era mucho más importante de lo que yo creía.

Nos besamos con más seguridad, entonces Eric comenzó a dejar caer sus manos a mi cintura, y luego un poco más abajo, algo que me incomodó porque estábamos a mitad de la calle.

No sé como ni cuando, separaron a Eric de mí y cuando abrí los ojos Eric estaba siendo amenazado. Edward le tenía sujeto del cuello de la camisa y le alzaba en el aire.

—¡Vuelve a tocar así a la Srta. y te juro que te rompo la cara! —gritaba sin soltar a Eric.

—¡Déjalo ya, Edward! —chillé entre extasiada, enojada y asombrada.

—¡Este pendejo no tenía respeto por ti! —chilló mientras la sangre caía de la nariz de Eric.

Este no podía defenderse, estaba en desventaja en todos los sentidos posibles.

—Te voy a soltar y espero que huyas lo más rápido posible antes que me arrepienta de dejarte marchar —dijo Edward con una voz ronca.

Así fue, Edward le dejó caer y este salió corriendo sin mirar atrás.

El silencio invadió la calle y los curiosos que miraban desde lejos se marcharon quizá por miedo que Edward les hiciese algo.

No sabía como reaccionar, ni que decir, simplemente no comprendí a qué se debió su reacción y de donde demonios había aparecido.

Finalmente llegó el taxi, sin decir nada Edward me abrió la puerta y entré en el automóvil, entonces iba a cerrar la puerta cuando le invité a entrar, este accedió.

—¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? —exigí una vez dentro del coche.

Edward no me respondió y le dio una dirección al chofer para que nos llevase.

—Luego hablamos —dijo sin mirarme.

—¡Edward! Esto no se puede quedar así, ¿Dónde demonios me llevas? Quiero irme a mi casa —exigí.

—Deténgase aquí —exigió Edward.

Me bajó del taxi, le pidió al chofer que nos esperara, juntó la puerta del coche y se alejó un poco llevándome del brazo.

—¿Qué no entiendes? —gritó.

—No, no entiendo —dije molesta —. Interrumpes mi trabajo, eres un estúpido, y más encima te crees dueño de mis acciones ¡Esto no es nada más que obsesión estúpido!

—Me gustas maldita sea —gritó —. Y no tiene que ver con nada de lo que antes me dijiste, esto es en serio, me gustas y mucho y no soporto verte con otra persona, menos con un pendejo que no sabe como tratarte, no soporto tocar otra piel que no sea la tuya. ¡Ya me cansé de luchar por lo que siento por ti! Luché y fue en vano, quizá el pendejo ese que te abrazaba no se merecía que le golpease así, pero ¿No entiendes? ¿De verdad no lo entiendes? Cuando estoy contigo pierdo el control, la razón y la noción del tiempo, sólo sé que tú estas ahí, y que no me perteneces, me sulfura saber que me tratas como a cualquier otro y que no obtengo ni obtendré más de ti porque definitivamente no te intereso —me sujeto de ambos brazos y me miró fijamente a los ojos —. Dime ¿No te intereso?

Me quedé en silencio, congelada, entumecida por mis sentimientos ¿Qué le iba a decir? Cualquier cosa que pensase no podría ser reproducida por palabras, realmente no podría, no sabía que decir y la fuerza de mi voz se escapaba.

—¡Dime algo, Bella! —exigió Edward —. Mierda —susurró para sí —. ¿Acaso no te importo? ¿No soy nada para ti? ¡Bella te estoy diciendo que eres lo único que ha estado en mi mente en semanas! ¡qué me tienes obsesionado contigo! Créeme esto no es por la química del sexo, ni nada de eso. ¡Créeme, eres tú, tu desplante, tu ser! ¡Me tienes hechizado! —chilló.

El taxista tocó la bocina en señal que era demasiado tarde y que había esperado mucho.

—Debemos subir —susurré.

No tenía ánimos de discusión, ni de aclararle que lo que en esos momentos sentía era enfermizo y parte de los efectos del sexo, nada era real y sabía que despertaría de la burbuja decepcionado, así había pasado con cada hombre con él que había estado, surgía una dependencia obsesiva, pero luego de eso todo se esfumaba. Era una especie de maldición.

Subí al taxi esperando que Edward subiese conmigo, pero cerro la puerta del taxi y este me dejó sola allí, mientras que veía por la ventana trasera como Edward se quedaba al borde de la calle.

—¿Dónde nos dirigimos señorita? —dijo el taxista.

Respondí tenuemente la dirección de mi departamento, sin ánimos más que de llorar.

Siempre había sido así, el interés por el sexo, por nuestros cuerpos y jamás por lo que había en el interior y ahora, que me interesaba Edward para algo más, se volvía a repetir la historia, parecía una maldición una jodida maldición que me llevaba a estar con los hombres por sexo y jamás por amor.

* * *

**_Hola chicas._**

**_la verdad es que he tardado en actualizar por falta de tiempo por la U._**

**_Estoy con practicas de hospital y ya ven..._**

**_bueno espero que les haya gustado y les cuento que queda el último CAPITULO._**

**_Espero sus reviews ansiosa._**

**_Y les cuento a las chicas que me preguntan por Mr. Misterious._**

**_que me ha costado escribirlo, me siento al pc y nada... pero hago el intento todos los fin de semanas, no las he olvidado pero me ha sido muy dificil._**

**_Perdón._**

**_Manne_**


	5. Enamorada de un Escort

**An addiction for a escort.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** Bella Swan había tenido un pésimo día y tenía que buscar un reemplazante que cumpliese con el perfil de Gigoló, nada fácil. Todo se complica cuando encuentra al candidato indicado y no sólo para ese trabajo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pues fueron creados por Stephenie Meyer. Y mi inspiración para esta trama fue extraída de la novela mexicana Las Aparicio, en especial de Alma Aparicio, aún así la narración es mía por lo que queda estrictamente prohibida la copia parcial o total del texto sin mi autorización.

* * *

Capitulo V

**Enamorada de un Escort.**

_Regalito para mi queridísima hermanita _**AnneHilldweller**_, a decir verdad amo esta idea y me alegra que te este gustando, aunque realmente lamento esta gran tardanza :)_

_

* * *

_

Esto no podía estarme pasando otra vez, enamorarme del hombre equivocado, un momento, Isabella Swan… ¿Enamorarme? ¿Realmente esa es la palabra correcta? ¿Enamorada?, era absurdo, no podía estar enamorada en tan sólo unas semanas de Edward Cullen, no sabía de él más de lo que él mismo me había confiado, no conocía a su familia ni su pasado, ni siquiera sabía si realmente debía confiar en él… quizá enamorada era una palabra súper estimada, pero me sentía como una, tal cual adolescente llena de feromonas, así me sentía y sin duda cada vez que Edward estaba de por medio esa sensación parecía incrementarse.

Deseando olvidar el mal rato que pasé y quizá también pensando en todo lo difícil que se venía ahora, me fui a dar una ducha de agua tibia, aunque rápidamente fui interrumpida por la llamada de Alice.

—_Bella, estás en tu apartamento ¿verdad? Rose y yo vamos para allá, es urgente, código rojo, no puedes fallarnos, estaremos en veinte minutos, espéranos con un buen vodka_ —dijo mi amiga sin darme tiempo para responder.

¡Ouch! Código rojo… si Alice fue la que llamó, ¿en qué problema se habría metido Rosalie? Usualmente mi amiga no era de grandes problemas, quizá era uno de sus colapsos nerviosos al ver que algo no cuadraba o algo así, aunque en tal caso no debería usarse el código rojo… de seguro Alice exageró las cosas.

Ya una vez fuera de la ducha lo único que me quedaba por pensar era en mis amigas que no tardarían en aparecer frente a mí, no sabía si evadir el tema de "Edward Cullen" fuese bueno, pero lamentaba tener que ocultar esta doble vida con Rose y también lamentaba tener a Alice involucrada en este asunto. Mi vida era complicada, era dos Bella y a la vez ninguna. La imagen de la exitosa abogada, llena de una vida de lujos y glamour era sólo parte de la parafernalia de esconder a esa Bella sensible y tímida, de esa que fue rechazada mil veces cuando pequeña, la que molestaban por ser fuera de los estándares de belleza, pero eso no era realmente una espina en mi corazón, el dolor que me atormentaba era vivir y no haber experimentado el amar, si, porque nunca amé y nunca he amado, sexo, mi vida se limita a sexo, algo en lo que soy perfectamente deseada, pero jamás he pasado a una segunda cita por miedo a sentirme rechazada o quizá por miedo a escuchar, de la boca de ese hombre especial, que sólo soy un objeto sexual. Aunque no debería engañarme a mí misma con esos miedos, después de todo era yo quién trataba a los hombres como objetos sexuales, una mujer que los usa y los vende a otras mujeres, incluso Edward, incluso él era un objeto sexual en la lista de hombres a los que vendía…

A veces, cuando puedo verme desde el exterior, logro ver una vida insípida y vacía.

Sequé la lágrima fugitiva que corría por mi mejilla, me vi al espejo una vez más y esperé en el sofá que el bendito timbre sonase de una vez. Tal cual creí no tardaron en llegar, aunque jamás imaginé que en esas circunstancias, Alice sostenía a Rose quién parecía desfallecer sobre ella en cualquier momento, mi rubia amiga estaba tan pálida que hasta sus perfectas facciones parecían difuminarse en su tersa piel, dándome un aspecto nada alentador.

—Ayúdame —dijo Alice.

Tomé a Rose de la cintura y caminamos juntas al sofá, luego me devolví a cerrar la puerta, mientras que Alice le daba aire con una de las revisas que tenía sobre la mesa de centro.

—¿Qué pasó? —dije choqueada, no era para menos jamás, del tiempo que conocía a Rose, la había visto así.

Alice solamente me miró, volteó los ojos y fue por un vaso de agua, Rose, por su parte, parecía recuperar lentamente el color.

—Daniel —sollozó Rose cuando intentó explicarme qué era lo que le ocurría. Pude sentir como el nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar.

—Ese estúpido…—interrumpió Alice —, ni siquiera se llama Daniel.

—¡¿Qué? —dije sorprendida.

Rose bebió del vaso de agua y se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para comenzarme a narrar su historia. Había estado trabajando hasta tarde en la oficina cuando la llamó Daniel para que se juntasen, por lo que mi amiga decía, parecía una relación bastante seria. Él la invitó a cenar y luego de eso se fueron al departamento de Rose para terminar la noche allí, Rose mencionó que toda la velada lo notó intranquilo y que constantemente le decía que tenía que conversar seriamente con ella, pero en la situación en la que estaban era poco favorable ponerse a conversar seriamente, más cuando Rose estaba estresada y con ganas de bajar el estrés de una manera saludable.

—Entonces, luego de estar juntos, él se quedó dormido y yo me levanté por un jugo de frutas porque moría de sed, y al llegar a la cocina vi toda nuestra ropa tirada por la casa, así que comencé a ordenarla, estaba en eso cuando se cayó su billetera del bolsillo y la curiosidad me pudo…—continuó Rose.

Como lo supuse mi amiga no se resistió a averiguar un poco más del sujeto con el que mantenía casi una relación estable, así que estuvo hurgueteando sus documentos y allí vio la verdadera identidad de "Daniel".

—Cuando vi esos documentos bajo ese nombre, me dije: de seguro esta no es su billetera, es de otra persona, pero no podía ser, porque la fotografía del carnet de identidad era él con un terno y una corbata roja, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que mi "Daniel" realmente se llama Emmett McCartney —sollozó.

¿Emmett McCartney? Sentí como todo color abandonaba mi rostro… ¿Rose estaba saliendo con uno de mis Escort? ¡Qué mierda! Alice obsesionada con Jasper y ahora Rose con Emmett, mi negocio se iría a pique si esto continuaba así.

—¿Te pasa algo? —Alice interrumpió mis pensamientos—, usualmente aquí viene la parte en donde dices: "ese malnacido, hijo de la …" bueno ya sabes…

Pero ¿Qué iba a decirle? Con qué cara le diría a mi amiga que esto que le estaba pasando era lo mejor para ella porque ese hombre trabajaba sexualmente conmigo, bueno no conmigo, si no para mis clientas. ¿Qué diría si se entera que me acosté con él hace cuatro años? ¡Dios, Alice no ha asociado a Emmett con el Escort que le presenté el otro día! ¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué diría Rosalie cuando se enterara que Alice y yo nos hemos acostado con su "Daniel"?

—¡Esto es el infierno! —pensé en voz alta.

—Al fin dices algo—interrumpió Alice.

—Aún no lo creo —dije evitando mentir —, esto parece una broma televisiva de mal gusto.

Intenté calmar a Rose sintiéndome la más desvergonzada de las amigas, de hecho ni siquiera debería llamarme así, fuese o no inconsciente todo lo que ocurrió, había pasado y ya nada cambiaría eso.

Una vez que Rose se propuso comer, llamé a Alice a la cocina con la intención de apartarla un poco para ver cuánto realmente sabía de toda la situación.

—¿Sabes quién es ese tal Emmett? —le susurré.

—Si, el hijo de la puta madre que tengo que asesinar a sangre fría —dijo mi amiga con una sonrisa angelical, que realmente en esta ocasión parecía diabólica.

—No, ese malnacido es el mismo con el que estuviste la semana pasada, el Escort al que le decías osito. Alice, ese es uno de mis Escort, lo que implica que tú y yo tuvimos sexo con él —susurré.

Mi intento de que esto quedase en absoluta reserva se vio roto cuando mi amiga, bajo el shock de la sorpresa, dejó caer el vaso que estaba lavando y este se hizo trizas una vez que chocó contra el suelo. A decir verdad no me extrañaría que mi amistad con Rosalie tuviese ese mismo final trágico.

—¿Pasa algo? —dijo Rose desde el sofá.

—Nada, sólo Alice que anda distraída, ya vamos para allá —expliqué.

—¿Qué haremos? —dijo mi amiga asustada.

—Creo que debemos esperar a que Emmett le explique su parte, luego explicamos la nuestra, el resto dependerá de Rosalie, ya no podremos hacer nada más.

Si en algún momento de mi ducha con agua tibia, pedí olvidar o entretenerme en otra cosa para no pensar en Edward Cullen, esta no era una opción.

Al día siguiente, no tenía por qué ver el rostro de Edward, pero era necesario citar a Emmett, así que rápidamente fui al departamento de los Escort para encontrarme allí con él y exigir una buena explicación del asunto. Una vez que llegó, nos sentamos en el sofá y escuché toda la versión de los hechos, parecía tranquilo, pero muy dolido, expresó sus más profundos sentimientos y me ofreció su renuncia.

—Ahora no me interesa la parte legal y/o laboral del asunto, me interesa mi amiga ¿has hablado con ella? —él respondió negativamente con un simple movimiento de cabeza —. Bueno, Rosalie no sabe nada de este negocio, ni siquiera sabe que nos conocemos, no sabe que mantuvimos relaciones sexuales y tampoco sabe que también estuviste con Alice, esa es la parte más difícil del asunto y yo se lo diré, sólo quiero que le expliques tu verdad, esta vez completa, dile en qué trabajas, pero no para quién trabajas, eso lo haré yo.

—Gracias —respondió Emmett.

Comprendí que fuese todo lo que era capaz de decir y realmente no era para menos, comprendía su situación, aunque la gravedad del asunto es que nadie comprendía la mía, mi mundo se estaba viniendo a bajo desde el mismo momento en que apareció Edward Cullen en mi vida.

Saqué el vodka del mueble y me serví una buena copa, no tenía apuros en ir a mi departamento aún, esperaría que Rose nos reuniera para contarnos sobre su cita con Emmett, luego de eso soltaríamos la bomba y no quedaría más que esperar el perdón.

—Trabajando los sábados —una voz conocida susurró tras mi oído.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Anoche la clienta se excedió en las horas y me quedé durmiendo en una de las habitaciones —explicó Edward.

—Que no se te haga costumbre —dije levantándome del sofá.

—Tengo otro tipo de costumbres, my lady —me susurró.

—Si, como dejar a una dama sola en un taxi —dije con suspicacia.

—Si hubiese habido una dama en el taxi de seguro no la habría dejado sola —rió.

Me volteé para encararlo, realmente odiaba su maldito juego de palabras, ¿Dónde había quedado ese Edward tierno y amoroso que se declaró a mí hace tan sólo unas horas?

—Claro, olvidaba que para ti soy una bestia —arqueé una ceja —, a decir verdad, mejor para mí que tú pienses ese tipo de cosas de mí, me libras de un peso innecesario, no sabes cómo detesto a los hombres arrastrados.

Edward me miró con sus intensos ojos, con esa mirada que me desnudaba y me dejaba pérdida bajo su control. Parecía derretirme en el acto o más que derretirme, parecía encenderme como si hubiese fuego en mi interior, una llama caliente de pasión que me recorría por cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

—Si enamorarse es arrastrarse, entonces…—no finalizó la frase.

Me tomó con fuerza, quizá con más de la necesaria y me apegó a su cuerpo, pude sentir como su entre pierna estaba activa, quizá dolorosamente activa.

—¡¿Entonces qué? —dije forcejeando.

—Entonces jamás me veras enamorado, porque yo no me arrastro, yo sólo me declaré, pero eso no implica que esté muerto por ti, Isabella Swan, no creas que eres la única mujer que pisa esta tierra—susurró en mi oído.

—No tengo tiempo de jueguecitos, tengo que pensar cosas más importantes, ¿me harías el favor de soltarme? —exigí.

—A usted, my lady, le haría otro tipo de favores —dejó su halito tibio sobre mis labios sin rozarlos.

—Lástima que no te los pida, realmente no son necesarios, me gusta que me cumplan a cabalidad los favores y no a medias —clavé mi mirada fija en la suya, odiándole quizá por motivos que no eran su culpa.

Edward me sostuvo con mayor fuerza, lazó mi copa de Vodka contra una pared, pude ver como se hizo trizas y me tomó del cabello, tironeando de él y sin más me besó con ardor, impaciencia y una fuerza que jamás antes había experimentado. Por un momento dudé si corresponderle, pero mi cuerpo respondió sin más. El deseo aumentó en mi, tanto así que dejé recorrer mis manos por todo su cuerpo, pero esas caricias no fueron correspondidas pues él me apartó.

—No me interesa saber qué demonios te pasa con los hombres, no sé por qué me alejas de ti, pero cada vez que me demuestro tal cual contigo, resulto rechazado, la única forma de demostrarte mis sentimientos es a la fuerza ¿Cuándo vas a entender que las cosas no son a lo bruto, Isabella?

Me quedé sin palabras, ¿realmente yo buscaba que me dominasen bruscamente?, jamás me había dado cuenta hasta que Edward lo mencionó.

—No soy agresivo, ni soy el hombre perfecto y esto no es por el sexo, no estoy interesado en recalcar tus defectos ni tampoco en halagar tus virtudes, no contribuiré ni a tu ruina ni a tu ego, pero si no eres capaz de ver que frente a ti tienes a un hombre normal y sencillo, simple y sin complicaciones que lo único que pide es seriedad, entonces después no te quejes que te traten como una cualquiera porque sólo sabes dar buenos servicios en la cama—recalcó lo último.

Eso era realmente lo que me atemorizaba y él había sido capaz de verlo por sí sólo, él había sido capaz de romper mi hielo, mi barrera de protección, él, que se hacía decir un hombre normal y simple, para mí no era eso, quizá todavía no sabía qué demonios era para mí, pero sin duda era especial, alguien a quién quería atesorar en mi vida, alguien a quién no osaría perder.

—Edward —dije mirando a sus ojos —, yo no sé cómo llevar una relación estable, no sé si sería capaz, puede que te termine fallando y después me odiarás.

—Un buen hombre jamás le da motivos a su mujer para que falle, así como su mujer jamás deja que él le falle a ella —sonrió tiernamente mientras sostenía mi rostro con sus suaves manos.

Seguridad, en sus brazos cómo amaba, esa sensación, desde ese momento comprendí que no debía alejarlo nunca más de mi vida.

Por decisión de Edward esta vez no terminamos enredados en las sábanas, era su manera de demostrarme que era un hombre serio y realmente la respetaba.

—Estoy pensando en dejar de trabajar para ti, por lo menos no con otras clientas—sonrió—, pero con el dinero que gané en este trabajo podré remontar algunos negocios y si todo sale bien podría volver a mi antiguo trabajo.

—Ya habrá tiempo para pensar en eso, por ahora, dejémoslo así, tengo que pensar cosas más complicadas ahora —dije pensando en Emmett, Rosalie y Alice.

—Si te refieres a lo de Rosalie, lamento haber escuchado, creo que lo mejor que podrías hacer es esperar que las cosas cuadren solas —dijo acariciando mi rostro.

Mientras regaloneábamos en el sofá, sonó mi celular. Era un mensaje de Alice, quedábamos todas en el café de siempre a las 17:00 hrs.

Me despedí de Edward sintiéndome tranquila, satisfecha, no podía pedir más de lo que ya había obtenido, no era un príncipe azul, pero era perfectamente suficiente para mí.

Rose, Alice y yo nos sentamos en un privado, las cosas que se hablarían ahora no debían ser escuchadas por nadie. Rose comenzó a narrar una historia que Alice y yo conocíamos demasiado bien, una historia que tarde o temprano nos involucraría.

—Emmett, me explicó todo, no sé si aceptarle la verdad de todo lo que me dijo, pero esto no deja de doler —susurró mientras revolvía su café.

—Espera, dale tiempo a todo, ya verás cómo, más tranquila, serás capaz de tomar una decisión —dijo Alice.

El silencio se adueñó de nuestra mesa, no sabía cómo comenzar a abarcar el tema, realmente tenía miedo de perderla.

—Rosalie, yo… tengo que decirte algo, algo que quizá te haga daño, pero si aún me considero tu amiga debo decirlo, aunque quiero que sepas y recuerdes que nada de esto lo sabía hasta el momento en que tú me contaste todo —dije con un nudo en la garganta —. Yo conocía a Emmett, de hecho la persona para quién trabaja soy yo.

Miré a los ojos a mi amiga quién parecía espantada, su mirada era suficiente para reconocer que me despreciaba con todo su corazón. Se levantó de su silla y golpeó con fuerza la mesa, todo lo que en ella había vibro, mientras que por mi parte no tenía cara para decir o hacer nada más que soportar su ira.

—¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo Isabella? —chilló.

—Cálmate, Rosalie, por favor, Bella no sabía que Daniel era Emmett y tampoco quiso contarte de este negocio por miedo a que reprobases todo este asunto —intentó explicar Alice.

—¿Tú también lo sabías? —dijo exasperada.

—Me lo dijo ese día en la cocina —susurró Alice.

—Lindas las amigas que me gasto, ¿cómo demonios puedo confiar en alguien que estuvo utilizando a mi cita para ofrecer todo tipo de servicios con otras mujeres? —chilló.

—Yo no sabía, Rosalie —alcé la voz—, yo no tenía ni idea que Daniel era Emmett, si lo hubiese sabido de inmediato le suspendo las citas hasta que lo aclare contigo y hubiese sido la primera en que le hubiese insistido en decirte la verdad. Rosalie, nosotras somos amigas desde hace mucho y sería una idiota si dejara que esto lanzara por la borda todos esos años de amistad —nuevamente una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla.

—Ya —añadió no muy convencida —, puede que eso sea verdad, pero ¿por qué no confiaste en mí el secreto de tu negocio?

—Siempre has reprobado esa parte de mí, aquella parte liberal, siempre me has reprochado el ser una liberalista y no quería que reprochases el resto de cosas, complicaría todo aún más, de verdad que no valía la pena.

Rosalie palideció, parecía no escuchar lo que le decía.

—Si eras tú la jefa de Emmett ¿Te acostaste con él? —Parecía pensar en voz alta —, ¿Verdad? —mi voz no era capaz de salir por mi boca —, ¡reconócelo de una maldita vez!

—Si —fue todo lo que logré decir.

Molesta y comprendía por qué, se levantó de su silla, dejó el dinero para pagar su café y se marchó.

—Será mejor que la dejes ir —dijo Alice.

Esa noche me refugié en Edward, en sus brazos y caricias olvidé todo tipo de problemas, su suave piel y su exquisito aroma fueron la droga necesaria para aparentar que nada ocurría detrás de esas puertas. Sus exquisitas formas amatorias, sus manos delicadas recorriendo cada centímetro de mi piel, sus suaves labios rozando mi clavícula y su intimidad haciendo juego con la mía. Exquisito, simplemente divino, la suavidad con la que me tocaba me hacía sentir de cristal, tan delicada que podría destrozarme si ejercía demasiada fuerza, pero pronto comenzó a acelerar el ritmo, jugando conmigo e intentando hacerme olvidad todo lo acontecido. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, la desesperación de tener sus labios junto a los míos crecía cada vez que el roce de ellos me producía un goce de placer único en mis pechos.

La gloria de su sexo prominente era cada vez más creciente y más perfecta, el roce divino de nuestros cuerpos no tardó en dejarme exhausta en la cama, ambos nos besamos tiernamente y descansamos al lado del otro, mientras que las imágenes de la discusión de hoy volvían a mi mente.

Una semana casi perfecta corría con rapidez, Alice y yo hablábamos recurrentemente, Rosalie aún no nos perdonaba, Edward había viajado para arreglar algunos negocios y ver si podía volver al círculo en donde se manejaba decentemente, mientras que mis Escort estaban preparándose para hacer un test de futuros integrantes de este selectivo grupo, ya que no volvería a probar personalmente mis Escort. Alice y Jasper estaban saliendo y este estaba encargado del negocio ahora por mí, por lo que ya no trabajaba como un chico del staff, si no que era el administrador y mi portavoz. Emmett había decidido esperar lo que Rosalie determinase, mientras tanto estaba buscando trabajo, por lo que le facilité el camino moviendo alguno de mis contactos y pronto entraría en un trabajo bastante bien remunerado.

Todo marchaba bien, menos mi amistad con Rosalie, pero sabía que debía darle tiempo.

—¿Vas a hacer algo hoy antes de ir al aeropuerto? —sonrió Alice quién se había quedado en mi departamento.

—Quizá una sesión en el salón de belleza ¿te apuntas? —dije entusiasmada.

Ambas fuimos a un salón, una tarde de regaloneo juntas antes de ir al aeropuerto a buscar a Edward que volvería de su viaje de negocios, espero que con buenas noticias. Alice me dejó a medio camino para su cita con Jasper. No demoré en llegar a la puerta de desembarque en por la que Edward aparecería, pero una cabellera rubia me fue inconfundible, Rosalie estaba caminando hacia la zona de embarques y llevaba una maleta.

—Rosalie —grité.

Ella se volteó a mirarme, pero fingió que no me había visto, por lo que corrí hasta ella y la tomé por el brazo.

—Suéltame si no quieres que haga un escándalo —susurró.

—¿Para dónde vas?

—No te incumbe —respondió.

—Maldita sea, Rosalie, esto es casi lo mismo que cuando rompiste mi caja musical en segundo de la universidad, es algo que tarde o temprano tendremos que afrontar, dime una cosa ¿realmente vas a dejar que Emmett se vaya de tu vida así como así? ¡No está muerto mujer y realmente está arrepentido! Le conseguí un buen trabajo y está comenzando a solventarse muy bien, ese hombre te adora y tú a él, no importa si no me perdonas, pero él realmente se está jugando todo un cambio de vida por ti ¡date cuenta! —chillé.

—No te metas en lo que no te importa.

—Soy tu amiga y te guste o no me importa, hay veces que realmente resalta el color de tu cabello… sí que eres rubia para algunas cosas —bufé.

Contrariamente a lo que pensé, Rosalie comenzó a reír, reía de una manera descontrolada, incluso se apoyó de mi hombro y sonrió.

—Lo siento, pero ese comentario me recordó a mi diciéndote que en las castañas jamás hay que confiarle secretos amorosos —sonrió.

En ese momento supe que había recuperado una amiga, una muy importante. Me pidió que la acompañase a deshacer su estupidez, eliminó la reserva de los pasajes y me acompañó para esperar a Edward, que al vernos tuvo una amplia sonrisa.

Las cosas en mi vida tomaban un rumbo completamente distinto, tenía una pareja estable, mis amigas sabían realmente quién era, no necesité nunca más volver a comprobar que era una mujer sensual, porque mi femme fatale pertenecía a un solo hombre, uno que era capaz de hacerme perder la razón por él, uno que no era el príncipe azul a caballo blanco, pero si tenía eso que te hacía perder la razón, eso que no solamente estaba en su entrepierna, si no más allá del corazón, sentimientos que ahora me pertenecían y que felizmente yo respondía a ellos.

* * *

**_FIN_**

**_

* * *

_**_Hola chicas ¿Cómo están?_

_Si, lo sé lo sé... he tardado un montón en actualizar, pero mi Universidad me colapsaba al punto de llegar muerta a dormir sólo unas horas y a estudiar de nuevo..._

_ahora tengo un examen de repetición el 7 de enero, así que me dí el lujo de escribir un capítulo de esta historia, espero pronto tener más tiempo para actualizar._

_Las quiere mucho._

_ManneVanNecker_

_(ex- ManneSkarsgard)_


End file.
